A Change & Difference : The Philosopher's Stone
by GreenIcePhoenix
Summary: My take on reading the books series. 2 days after the third task 7 books are sent from future to stop the mistakes of past. Can Harry and others be able to change the future. Harry/Fleur and Ron bashing. Epilogue ignored. Very minor changes in original.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:**

Well this is the introductory chapter of the story and 1st chapter of book "The Philosopher's Stone" (wait for some time) will follow soon. I was getting very frustrated studying for the exams and what's the best way to release the tension of mind.

As said earlier it will be Harry/Fleur pairing. The first book is mainly friendship b/w them but will touch the romantic aspect also. Harry is somewhat emotionally abused and will be definitely Ronald's bashing. Very minor changes in the original text of book such as fleur not admiring Bill's but Harry's presence before 3rd task while meeting the families and some others. Now let's start the story shall we?

* * *

**Prologue**

The afternoon sun was making a brilliant scene on the surface of black lake. The small waves hitting the boulder placed just at the shore were producing a very soothing sound. On the boulder was sitting a messy-black haired wizard in deep thought. Harry Potter, the said wizard, was a very unusual wizard. He had survived the killing curse at the age of one, saved the Philosopher Stone from Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts, killed a basilisk in his second year, repealed about a hundred dementors in his third year and was now the Triwizard Champion, having won the Triwizard Tournament, as of two days ago. To think of the tournament was very painful for harry as Cedric Diggory, his fellow Hogwarts champion, became first causality of the war (actually 2nd) that was about to come. So he thought about what happened this morning.

**FLASHBACK STARTS:**

Harry had just been discharged by madam pomfrey from infirmary and was walking with Ron and Hermione towards the great hall for breakfast when Cornelius Fudge, who was the minister, strode into the hall with Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Percy weatherby ...umm.. Weasley. Every head turned and watched them approaching Dumbledore. Harry was confused because fudge was still denying the rebirth of Voldemort.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" boomed Fudge.

"I don't know what you are talking about Cornelius." Replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Read this letter. It arrived in a flash of flame about half an hour ago along with these 7 books which are sealed." said fudge angrily.

Dumbledore glanced at the books and was shocked to find the book was about harry. "**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**" the title read. Dumbledore frowned and started to read the strange letter. As soon as he started reading there was a blinding flash of gold light and the letter started to read itself loudly(1).

Dear Minister, Dumbledore and any other people present,

I shall not disclose my identity as it will not solve anything. So I'll come straight to the point. We've sent you 7 books from future from Harry Potter's perception; four books are of the events that already had happened while the other three are of future. You see Voldemort was raised from death at the end of third task. Yes, minister it really happened. The ministry tried to deny the knowledge of his return from public and launched a smear campaign against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Voldemort was provided with a full year to rebuild his forces while ministry did nothing. So the second war was the reign of even greater terror. We won in the end but the price was simply too high to bear. Because of death of many prominent wizards and destruction of economy the magical community never recovered from the war. Small wannabe dark lords created so much havoc that the muggles are now aware of magical world. They by themselves have eradicated over half of wizards and witches of Britain. We tried but could not send these books earlier than this as more power will be required that we do not have available. If our calculations are correct then then you should receive this package shortly after the third task.

So to have a better chance at future we have provided you with these books and now it's in your hand to ensure a bright future.

Good Luck

Your well wishers

P.S. – There is a list of wards along with this letter that should be casted on Hogwarts before you can start reading the books. Some wards can be used to protect Hogwarts if you cast them.

P.P.S – The letter is written in my blood and so everything written is true. Still you can check it rather easily by verifying it by Department of Mysteries.

Shocked silence was met to the words of letter. Most were in awe of the whole thing, while the slythriens were looking at them with disgust. They didn't like potter after all. One person that was not sitting at slythrien table was Ron Weasley who was seething with jealously. 'Why always harry gets all the fame and name. I'll show that attention seeking bastard. I'll not be in his shadows any longer. '

Hermione who has noticed the slip of emotions on Ron's face ignored him in favour of concentrating on harry who looked rather pale. It was in this daze that harry passed the great hall to his dorm.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Harry was tired from all the attention being on him. And now those damned books would plaster all his home life on the front page. He could easily see the headlines that will garner him more attention. "**Harry Potter abused by muggle relatives**" or for all he know he can be the next dark lord.

He sat there thinking about his already shaky friendship with Ron and realised that Ron was just a very jealous person who will abandon you when you need him the most. No doubt Ron was okay and joking most of the time and doesn't think before speaking, gets jealous very easily and is very lazy. He had lost count of how many times Ron had upset Hermione. He thought about those times when he sided with Ron even though Hermione was right every time. He think back on his life and could not find any reason to be Ron's friend other than that he was his first friend.

The sound of a twig snapping brought him back to present. He spun around and pointed his wand at the newcomer who startled him and he came face to face with Fleur Delacour who looked somewhat apologetic for disturbing him.

"I didn't know anyone was here. Sorry to disturb you 'Arry." Said Fleur.

"Well not many know about this spot as it's well hidden. I come here often to relax. Would you like to join Fleur and I could do with some pleasant company." Replied harry smoothly.

"If it's not too much trouble" replied Fleur while blushing slightly. 'I could not believe it; I am blushing like a schoolgirl.'

They settled in a span of comfortable silence. Fleur was glancing in his direction again and again as if she could not decide on something.

"You are behaving normally; you're not affected by my allure." she stated this as if stating a fact.

He merely glanced at Fleur who looked very pretty with her hair shining in the faint sunlight. He couldn't help but look in her deep blue eyes which contained thousands of emotions. "It does affect me Fleur but I can ignore it. And I know you wouldn't appreciate talking to a drooling idiot who just shakes and nods at appropriate places."

"You know me very well then," teased Fleur slightly while giggling softly.

It was music to his ears and his earlier distress left him completely. He relaxed and replied, "No I don't know anything other than general information about you." Seeing her frowning slightly he added, "But I am not opposed to the idea of knowing each other."

His comment earned him a beautiful smile from Fleur. Fleur couldn't help but admire him. Admire his courage, strength, bravery and his noble character.

"Why were you sitting here all by yourself, where are your friends?" she asked curiously.

A distressed and pained look passed in his eyes and Fleur mentally cursed herself for bringing up the topic which was obviously a sore subject for him. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said hesitating slightly.

Harry released a long sigh and solemnly told her of her never-existent friendship with Ron, how he felt about Hermione and about difficulty in making friends because of his blasted fame.

"**I Understand**" These words spoken by Fleur changed the course of future with a very great impact.

"What?" exclaimed harry bewildered slightly.

"I understand because I've the same difficulty in making friends. All ze girls get jealous because they think I'll steal their boyfriends while ze boys are rendered as stupid drooling idiots. That's why I've no friends now" replied Fleur solemnly. There was some hidden anguish in her tone.

"We are alike in that respect then, hated one day and loved another day. I'll be you friend Fleur that is if you'll have me.." replied harry.

"Zank you 'Arry," she replied while kissing his cheeks.

Harry who was blushing tomato red exclaimed more loudly than intended, "Your English has improved" his voice squeaking.

"Yeah well I'm planning to join Gringotts as a curse breaker." Said Fleur giggling at his reaction.

"We have plenty of time before the reading starts; we can share stories and get to know each other. You are staying for the reading then." Suggested harry.

"That's fine with me 'Arry and yes I'm staying and maybe you can tutor me in English." replied Fleur.

And so they started sharing stories and get to know each other. Fleur suggested harry to apologize to Hermione for his behavior and never to repeat it. Both were walking towards the great hall with slight blushes on their faces and sneaking glances towards each other. Harry had a feeling that Fleur will become something more than a friend or sister in the future unaware that the same thought was running in Fleur's head too.

* * *

1: it was just like a howler but with a dignified voice instead of screeching and doesn't explode.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes my opening chapter. It is longer as I felt it will make things easier to understand. PM me any mistakes I've made because English is not my first language.

Please review and tell me if it's satisfactory, or needs works. Suggestions are welcome but with no guarantee that I'll use them.

**Next Chapter - 1 - The Boy Who Lived**

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N:**

******Disclaimer : I do not own the Harry Potter characters and as such the story is not being used for making money. The original/actual story (which is in bold) is written by J.K. Rowlings and as such she owns the rights to the 'Harry Potter' series. **

I didn't expect this much hits from a single chapter. I mean, seriously, 592 hits just for one prologue simply overwhelmed me. I know by just a prologue, one cannot decide if a story is good. Originally chapter 1 was to be uploaded just with the prologue but duty calls people.

As I may have pointed about English not being my first language so some mistakes are bound to be there. You can point out these mistakes to me and I'll try to correct them.

**A poll is added on my page about the story. So vote and help me decide folks**.

And no I'll not abandon this story series, slower updates maybe but I'm not going to abandon it.

And just to be clear here:

**Original **&** "talking" **–the original book content

"Review" - conversation

'review' - thoughts

**It **must be noted that Fleur's English has improved dramatically and very few of the pronunciations will be in French accent. I've enough problems with English so I can't handle French.

**NOTE - **Removed italics and did some minor corrections.

So, here is chapter one. Enjoy and don't forget to hit the review button cause 'It Feels Good'.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Harry and Fleur walked in the great hall amidst the stares. Both of them were used to it so they ignored it.

"Would you like to sit with us Fleur? Maybe we can call Victor to sit with us too. So what do you say?" asked Harry knowing (from their earlier talk) that Fleur does not have any friend in Beauxbatons group.

"Yeah, no problem 'Arry" replied Fleur.

"Hello Victor, do you wanna sit with us at the Gryffindor table?" inquired Harry as he approached Victor.

"OK any company is better than this," said victor glancing towards Malfoy. "Sorry for vot happened in the maze" apologised Victor looking towards Fleur.

"That's Ok you were under imperious curse" pointed Fleur.

And so they all made a beeline and sat together with the Griffindor Quidditch team and Hermione. Ron was nowhere to be found. 'Most probably eating something' thought Harry. Harry looked towards Hermione and told her that they have to talk later. Hermione nodded in confirmation. Harry looked towards the staff table and had to resist the sudden temptation to croak. There in all her glory sitting wearing a fluffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow on top of her head was a woman whom strongly reminded Harry of Trevor the toad except that it was green rather than pink and much smaller. She was sitting next to the Minister of Magic. Also seated were the employs that walked in earlier with the minister. They looked like they were waiting for something. 'Dumbledore maybe' thought Harry as he was absent from his chair.

At preciously that moment the door of the great hall opened. Dumbledore who in all his glory was wearing brightly coloured robes, his white long beard shining though the twinkle in his eyes were dim. A cry of 'mum' and 'Mrs. Weasley' snapped up Harry's head and he saw Mr. Weasley entering with Molly, Bill, and Charlie. Behind them was a rather tired looking man called Remus Lupin who came forward with a big black dog.

"Snuffles" cried Harry and shoot forward towards the dog only to be tackled by him. 'Snuffles' was Sirius Black in his animagus form since he was still considered a fugitive.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" asked Ron whose entry was apparently missed by everyone.

"Dumbledore told us about the book reading, so we decided to come here and offer Harry our support." Answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate it" replied Harry honestly.

Ron snorted but it was missed as at that moment Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall, "We have placed the wards around Hogwarts which will unable anyone in the castle to speak of these events to any outside person without express permission. Some defensive wards also placed which we will discuss later. Now settle down and we can commence reading these books." With the flourish of his wand Dumbledore activated the wards and a flash of multicoloured light signified that wards were strong and placed correctly. "So, who's going to read first?" asked Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and lifted her hand and Dumbledore quietly handed her the book while the rest of students snickered.

Minerva cleared her throat and began **"The Boy Who Lived**"

"I really hate that name" bemoaned Harry. Hermione, who was sitting next to him on his left, gave him a sympathetic look.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"They and normal… oh no what the world is coming up to." Replied the twins' fake-sobbing.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"He's a beauty isn't he Forge"

"That he is Gred. Too bad he's taken already or I might go after him." Replied Fred or was it George.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry couldn't help but snorted and looked around to see Ron, Fred and George have done the same. They shared a glance and grinned at each other. Though Ron's was a bit forced which Harry noticed.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"And just what is wrong with the Potters?" growled Fleur. Others expressed similar views of outrage. Harry was floored with how many people were defending his family and vowed to make more friends.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"That's not even a word," hissed Hermione and some Ravenclaws angrily.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Oh no we were mixed with a child like that," wailed Fred and George pointing towards Harry "what's going to happen to us now?"

There was round of laughter among the students while the adults chucked at their antics, even Harry's lips twitched in amusement. Professor McGonagall lips thinned in annoyance.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Oh he is a very boring person after all. Even his tie suits his personality" commented Harry.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Horrible child that one is" said Madam Pomfery in a disapproving tone to Professor Sprout

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

"And he approves the behavior. Going to be a spoilt prince that one is," agreed Pomana.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

The Weasley twins started cheering for "Minnie". While Hermione asked,"What were you doing there Professor?"

McGonagall didn't reply but continued reading.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"But Professor McGonagall can read them"injected Terry Boot from Ravenclaw table.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so unusual about robes?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"They are outdated now-a-days in muggle world. People there no longer wear cloaks." replied Hermione.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills**

"What's a drill?" asked many purebloods.

"It Is muggle device used to drill holes" answered Hermione

"Why are we reading about those filthy muggles?" asked Pansy. Draco just sneered.

**that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Seems like he had a good day, doesn't he Fred"

"Yeah it does look like it. He likes shouting." Both of them shared an evil grin.

"Don't interrupt Mr. and Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall her nostrils flaring threateningly at the interruptions.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

Harry looked aghast. "But he avoids walking whenever he can. The world is coming to an end." He said.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"I should've known this was all about food. He can't walk to save his life." mumbled Harry.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

The adults who remembered that day bowed down their heads in respect. Snape also has his head down but it was only for Lily Potter. 'Snuffles' was also whining sadly. Remus whose head was slightly down patted 'Padfoot' but his insides were flooding with guilt. 'I should've been there for Harry after James and Lily died' thought Remus unaware this thought was going through 'Padfoot' too.

Harry's head dropped slightly when he realized what day it was. Hermione grabbed his hand to give him comfort while Fleur started running circles on his back which relaxed him greatly. He gave her an appreciative look (Hermione did too) and got a small smile in return. After a minute of silence, McGonagall cleared her throat and started reading again.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish" muttered Harry so quietly that only Hermione and Fleur were able to hear it. It resulted in him getting light twin smacks at the back of his head. Hermione and Fleur looked at each other, blinked and shared a grin. Harry was glad both of them can do with a girl friend.

"OK sorry.. Sorry I don't wish death on someone" complained Harry after getting the smacks.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"There is only one family called Potter in the wizarding world but there are many in the muggle world" spoke Dumbledore for the first time.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Non, 'Arvey Potter or 'Arold Potter doesn't have a ring to it. I like the name 'Arry better" said Fleur flicking her hair.

Ginny looked liked she had swallowed a sour lemon. 'I was going to say that to Harry so I can at least talk to him. But nooo…, that French bint had to speak that before me.'

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like what exactly!" exclaimed many people outraged at her behavior towards her sister.

'Even I don't blame Lily for a sister like that' thought Snape .

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry,"**

Harry gasped, "He knows that word!"

Many people who knew that the Dursleys were the one raising him couldn't help but sent a worried glance towards Harry. They didn't like the way it was going.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Filius I didn't knew you were roaming the muggle world that day" inquired Minerva.

"Well had too much of cherry syrup and firewhisky," admitted Flitwick blushing red as a tomato. Minerva raised her eyebrows at Filius as she knew he always takes cherry syrup and soda.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley's mouth were hanging open; finally Mr. Weasley asked the golden question. "Surely you exaggerate Filius. How did your arms fit around him?"

Students were imagining how Professor Flitwick's arm fit around that fat man. Professor Flitwick didn't reply but blushed more.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Fred he doesn't approve of imagination! How can he live in the world like that" fake sobbed George on Fred's shoulder. McGonagall's eyes twitched but before she could say anything Mt. Weasley erupted.

"Fred and George stop interrupting the story or you'll be grounded for the whole holidays" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"It's definitely you Minnie" declared Remus.

"Don't call me that Remus" said McGonagall threateningly

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"I swear it has become your signature move Professor" commented Harry cheekily. Minerva bit back a groan, it seems the prankster gene of James Potter was coming out.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Whipped" commented both Weasley twins laughing.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

Poppy and Pomana both frowned. 'Horrible behaviour' and 'Spoilt brat' was continuously going through their mind.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since**

**sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Hey, that's my dad" called The-Girl-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or commonly known as Tonks. And her hair changed from Purple to a brilliant Pink which left many students and a werewolf awestruck.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"People should've been more careful. We were so close to be found out by muggles. But people don't want to follow rules." offered Madam Bones.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

'I don't blame anyone if they had a sister like you, I would pretend that I don't have a sister like you too' thought Snape.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Just what did she mean by her crowd" asked many outraged purebloods.

"She means witches and wizards. She hates everything related to magic." Replied Harry as if it explains everything but a bit worried inside.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It wasn't that common before Voldemort's fall but after that many were named Harry" injected Mr. Weasley.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

'I wish he wasn't' thought Harry not daring to say it loud.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"You spent the whole day at Privet Drive Professor McGonagall" asked Harry.

Yes was the simple reply though McGonagall's eyes did soften a bit.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Three of the four houses cheered loudly while Slytherins clapped politely as a formality. The minister and his undersecretary had a sour look on their face.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh I knew but I didn't care" said Dumbledore jovially.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Wow cool sir" was the shout of many while the Weasley twins yelled "I want one myself".

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"It's actually called a Deluminator. I made it myself." replied Dumbledore seeing the inquiring looks of many Ravenclaws, Hermione and Fleur which earned him many awed looks.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"How did you know it was Professor McGonagall sitting there" asked someone who Harry identified as Susan Bones.

Professor Dumbledore didn't reply but there was a mischievous expression in his twinkling eyes.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"Oh** yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Diggle is always like this. He's always on sugar high" said Remus.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years that's a lot" exclaimed a Hufflepuff first year.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what" asked many purebloods in confusion.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too noble to use them" said many teachers, Weasleys', Hermione and Remus. Harry was oddly enough silent because he was too caught up in relaxing as Fleur was running soothing circles on his back to relieve tension.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ewww gross… we didn't need to know this" said Lavender looking disgusted. Many students looked the same.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

Everyone bowed down their heads at this. Some small first year girls appear to crying. Harry was sent many sympathetic looks which he pointedly ignored and tried once again to lost in the sensations caused by Fleur.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

'You know professor and you are not telling me' thought Harry darkly. He gave an accusing stare to the headmaster but headmaster didn't meet his eyes.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

Harry smiled sadly at McGonagall, at least someone cares.

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?"**

Harry was shocked, he didn't knew that someone has challenged Dumbledore's decision to place him at the Dursley's.

**cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter... A letter. How will a letter explain what they need to know" screeched Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Fleur would also but she was being calmed down by Harry.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"There isn't is there?" asked Harry in a terrified voice.

"No, there is not. Though several petitions did come through," answered Dumbledore. Harry looked releived.

Many Slytherins were re-thinking their stance on Potter. He didn't seem the type of man who seeks attention on the contrary he seemed to hate it.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Harry, Hermione and Ron.

It felt good to be a part of his old friends once again but he squashed down that thought. While not officially over the others could see a tension surrounding the golden trio. It would seem like cracks appearing in the golden trio.

"But not with my secrets. Hagrid can't keep a secret to save his life. All you need is a little Firewhisky." said Harry to diffuse the mounting tension and it worked.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Every male student who knew of motorbikes got an awed look on their faces. 'A flying motorbike would be awesome' was running in their thoughts while purebloods remained confused.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

Harry stared blushing at the cooing sounds coming from most of the girls even Slytherin.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

'Sirius Black; he was not given a trial and if he had given his bike to Hagrid to take Harry to safety then why? Something is fishy I'll have to listen carefully' thought Amelia Bones.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

More cooing sounds and Harry wanted to disappear under the table but Fleur held his hand and stopped him.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

'Bloody scar' thought Harry while subconsciously trying to hid it.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

"I would" muttered Harry angrily.

"Stop it Harry, your scar is now a part of you. The first lesson the Veelas are thought is to be proud of themselves not their beauty or allure or anything else but themselves. If I lose my veela heritage then my life would become so much easier but I'll lose a part of me. So be proud of you and wear that scar as an honour because it's a part of you." lectured Fleur.

Harry released a long sigh and looked at Fleur and saw only the truth in her eyes. "I'll try Fleur" replied Harry honestly.

Ginny was seething with jealously at their closeness.

**Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Do you have that scar Professor" asked Nigel from Gryffindor.

Professor just smiled with his twinkling eyes and noded.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"You left him on a doorstep on cold winter night. He could have died or catch cold or something worse or someone else may take him and you left him on a bloody doorstep" shouted Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at Dumbledore who quailed under the glares from the female population.

"What about the Potter Will, Albus?. What did it say about the placement of Harry?" inquired Madam Bones in a no nonsense manner.

"My parents had a will?" asked Harry bewildered. 'Dumbledore said that they didn't have the will'

Dumbledore's only thought was 'Oh Shit'

"well.." asked Madam Bones

"well you see... I ... um…" spluttered Dumbledore. It was funny to watch such a powerful wizard spluttering.

"Continue reading Minerva, well sort it out in the morning don't worry" replied Madam Bones calmly.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of chapter, who wants to read next?"

"Give it over here Minerva, I'll read next" said Amelia

Taking the booking and opening the right chapter Amelia started to read "**THE VANISHING GLASS**"

* * *

**A/N:**

Just to be clear here it's not Dumbledore bashing. Dumbledore is slightly manipulative but what he does it for the betterment. Many of his decisions would be questioned and he will admit to his mistakes.

So how did you like my story? Is it good? Better? Best? Just click the **review** button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

Updates until 25th may be rare and irregular so bear with me. I am not going to abandon this story.

**NOTE - **Removed italics and did some minor corrections.

**Next chapter - 2 - THE VANISHING GLASS**

Signing out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**A/N:****  
**

**Edited (05/16/12) - Edited some text, fixed some minor mistakes. Please Reread the paragraph after finding of cupboard.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Harry Potter characters and as such the story is not being used for making money. The original/actual story (which is in bold) is written by J.K. Rowlings and as such she owns the rights to the 'Harry Potter' series.  
**

The response for this story was unbelievable and you people actually made me happy by appreciating my effort.

As I may have pointed about English not being my first language so some mistakes are bound to be there. You can point out these mistakes to me and I'll try my best to correct them.

Just to be clear her on some points:

1) About the Harry/Fleur relationship going too fast – I mentioned some minor changes are going to be in original text, they are in book 4. At this point I can only say that they were on first name basis having definitely spent some time with other even if it is short. And it's just non-verbal affection they are showing, they aren't going to kiss each other on cheek let alone lips until book three. So no, their relationship is not going fast.

2) About the Potter Wills and the manipulative Dumbledore part – Please don't assume what is going to happen next. Many told me about manipulative Dumbledore is Dumbledore's bashing. Yes, Dumbledore is slightly manipulative and no he will not be giving a greater good crap. He will have a very good reason for everything he'll do. So don't assume anything, everything is included for a reason. You'll be surprised at what you'll find.

3) Story Update – I have continuous exams shortly and will be unable to update my stories but that is until 25th may. **I am not abandoning my stories.**

And don't forget to **REVIEW **my chapters be it a suggestion, question or pointing out my mistakes.

**Original** –the original book content

"Review" – conversation

'Review' –thoughts

* * *

"**THE VANISHING GLASS" **read Amelia loudly.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Surely something must have changed. 10 years is a long time after all" said Arthur.

Harry just shook his head. He had a very bad felling about this chapter and the opening statement confirmed it. He didn't want to plaster his home life on the front page of Daily Prophet and he didn't fancy everyone knowing how he was treated and still being treated by the Dursleys. His eyes were downcast as if he was ashamed and had a solemn look on his face. Fleur and Hermione shared a concerned look behind his back.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

Everyone laughed loudly at the image while Fred and George had an evil look on their face.

**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

"I still don't know how he managed to ride it" Harry muttered while the Purebloods asked "what's a bicycle?"

Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies teacher, said, "We'll have a lesson after the books and you can ask whatever muggle items that are mentioned in that lesson".

**on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"But don't you live there Harry?" asked Collin Creavey.

"I'm just shy in front of a camera" offered Harry weakly but no one believed him. More concerned looks were sent towards him.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"I hate that voice" muttered Harry in a solemn voice.

"What a brilliant way to wake up!" said George.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched.**

'She still has that screeching voice' thought Snape.

"Is she a banshee or what?" said Seamus quietly to Dean who snickered.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"Hey, your room is very close to the kitchen. How do you sleep there?" inquired Tonks.

Harry didn't reply and just tried to his head with his hands.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"But that's not a dream Harry" said Hermione in a kind voice.

"I know" was Harry's muffled answer.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Give him time to get up" said Fleur frowning slightly. She had a feeling and from their earlier talks she could tell it was not good.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook!" whispered Hermione in a nearly growling voice. Hermione was getting frustrated because all her assumptions about Harry's home life were proving true.

"How often did you cook Harry and since when?" asked Mrs. Weasley in voice of suppressed anger. 'Children should not be allowed near stove until they learn how to'.

"All the meals and since I was able to reach the stove" replied Harry not daring to look towards Mrs. Weasley.

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's**

"Duddy, who the hell will call their child Duddy" gasped Fred and George laughing outright.

"Oh it gets better" promised Harry managing a small smile.

**birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He did not say anything" snapped Hermione. There was touch of anger on her face. Fleur didn't trust herself to speak. She was barely able to hold her temper.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off **

Ron shuddered at the mentioned of spiders, he really disliked spiders and Aragog didn't help any.

**one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

'How can someone be used to Spiders' was the thought that rang through many heads.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, **

"What's the cupboard got to do with anything?" asked Astoria Greengrass.

'Unless...' thought Hermione and blanched when she realised what it meant.

Amelia didn't read further. Her eyes were shining with rage. 'How could someone do that to a child and even to their own nephew'? At the insistence of Dumbledore, who wanted to know what made Amelia so angry, Amelia finished the sentence.

**and that was where he slept.**

Silence. Total and utter silence was ringing in everyone's ears. No one moved, no one made any noise as they were fully shocked about what they just read. Harry just sat there his hands on his head ashamed to even look at anyone. Hermione was openly crying at the thought of what her almost brother had gone through in that house. Ron was struck with a pang of guilt at the way he had treated Harry but suppressed it. Snape just looked aghast he had assumed _'prince' _Potter had lived a lavish lifestyle and was a spoilt prince but this was just similar to how he had lived end and he had even worse. Malfoy looked at his arch-nemesis in shock. He didn't know how to react to this.

The teachers looked disgusted at Harry's treatment. They had always wondered about the clothes he was wearing and how thin and small he looked when he first arrived to school and they thought nothing of it and were ashamed at themselves. They have failed to notice abuse taking place under their noses. Dumbledore never more regretted his decision of placing Harry at Privet Drive and a lone tear managed to get away from his eyes. 'I'll have to talk with Arabella, she never told me this'.

The students including some decent Slytherins themselves were ashamed. They always wanted to see, talk and be a friend of '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_'. They never seen beyond that to see the lonely and abused Harry Potter desperate to fit in. They vowed to get to know him and be his friends.

Fleur never believed that she will be able to transform in her avian form. And here she was battling for control not to transform here in the great hall. Hearing about his cupboard broke her fight and she turned into her avian form which was itching to hurt someone. Harry snapped up his head to see angry vela about to lose control. He hugged her and whispered soothing words to calm her down. Hermione joined them and it appeared to work as she slowly lost her avian form and started sobbing in Harry's arms. He just held her tightly. Hermione and other Weasley's (except Ron) joined them in the hug.

At that moment the doors of great hall opened and entered Hagrid who had finished all his work at Hogsmeade. This broke the solemn atmosphere and Harry greeted Hagrid who greeted back and everybody drifted back to their seats Fleur still crying softly as were many other girls.

"But you had a bedroom when we came to rescue you in second year" stated Fred. Mrs. Waesley looked worried about Harry still sleeping in cupboard.

"They give that bedroom after my Hogwarts letter" replied Harry in what he assumed was an assuring voice. He failed.

Minerva said in a tone that promised pain if refused,"He is not going back there" looking towards Dumbledore.

"I so swear" replied Dumbledore with a renewed determination as the magical Oath took in effect.

Amelia looked shocked for a moment then cleared her throat and stared reading again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry,**

"Still is" mused Harry.

**as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"It better not be you Harry" hissed Hermione threateningly and people scooted away from her.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"Oh he is so going to get it" muttered Hermione. Mentions of 'vanishing spell', 'dozen owls' 'switching spells on...' made the twins to look at Hermione in new light.

"I'm in" they both said together making their motives clear.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"He is really very fast" muttered Ron under his breath.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier**

"We'll have to give him a check-up" said Madam Pomfrey "but I don't think we'll be able to heal such long term effects."

"Well I can take him to a Goblin healer if you want" offered Bill.

"See to it that it is done, Weasley" instructed Madam Pomfrey.

**than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,**

All the male population growled while the females looked ready to commit murder.

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair,**

"James" said McGonagall fondly.

**and bright green eyes.**

"Lily" squeaked Filius as he thought of his favourite student.

'Lily's eyes' thought Snape about the eyes which haunt him in his dreams.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Is that why your glasses were broken on the train" asked Hermione.

Harry just nodded his head.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead**

"Bloody Hell! You liked your scar. I always knew you were an attention seeking brat" blurted Ron. His hands soon found his way towards his mouth shocked at what he said himself. There was a shocked silence at the moment. The Weasley's looked disgusted with Ron's attitude. Mrs. Weasley just gave him a '_we will talk later'_ look.

Harry looked at him uninterested. He was thinking of breaking away from Ron and expected it to hurt a little but it didn't hurt and he got a perfect opening.

"It's good to know how you think about me. Well be glad, we are through." said Harry. Hermione looked shocked and wanted to protest but one look from Harry silenced her.

**that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Actually it made me different from others and at that time it looked so cool. I remember Dudley being so jealous about that scar that he demanded a cooler looking scar from aunt petunia" said Harry.

"So did he get it then" asked Dean.

"Of course not, she cannot fathom the idea of hurting her precious Duddy." scoffed Harry.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"She lied to you, that horrible woman" muttered Mrs. Weasley.

**"And don't ask questions."**

"But how will you learn then?" asked majority of Ravenclaws and Hermione.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"Is that the reason why you don't ask questions in the class, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall in a stern voice. Harry just nodded.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Ah! The untameable Potter hair. The pride of all Potters." joked Mooney, Fred and George. They all looked at each other and grinned.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Oh Harry we knew you had the talent for pranking somewhere. Where is it now?" asked Fred in a conspiring voice.

McGonagall all but groaned as if the twins weren't pain alone.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Even I don't get that many" exclaimed Draco loudly. He got many odd looks from the students. 'I screwed up a big time' thought Draco.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"And how many times did he actually turned the table" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Too many times" said Harry with a grimace remembering those times when he was not able to eat because of Dudley.

"Horrible behaviour" muttered Mrs. Weasley. Madam Pomfrey looked disapproving too.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"And they are encouraging that kind of behaviour. That boy is bound to become a bully or might've already become one." said Professor Sprout.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"Right, he can't even count" muttered Hermione. Fleur and most of the Ravenclaws also had the same thought.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"I cannot even imagine how Harry grew up in that house and did not become a bully himself?" whispered Sprout to Madam Pomfrey.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"Of course, if anything goes wrong blame it on 'Arry" said Fleur sarcastically.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there.**

"Everyone would" muttered Harry under his breath.

**The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"Nah, Harry's planning is never good" said Hermione teasingly.

Harry mock glared at Hermione while the rest of students sniggered.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

All cat lovers glared at Harry but Harry remained unaffected while shuddering internally at the thought of spending time with those evil cats.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Don't talk to him as if he's not there" hissed Hermione and Fleur.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Doesn't look like a slug to me, George" said Fred pointing towards Harry.

"Dunno, maybe he is under a glamour charm or maybe..." replied George with a wicked look.

"Don't even think about it" warned Mrs. Weasley in a dangerous tone.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"I was so naive back then. Of course, they'll never do anything that'll make me happy" said Harry sighing deeply. He only wanted their approval but knew he will never have it.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

'She always looks like that' thought Snape.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Harry won't blow up the house" sniffed Fleur. The twins just got a wicked idea and stared plotting.

McGonagall correctly guessing their idea said in a tired voice "No, Weasley you are not going to blow up Privet Drive" but she herself wanted to do the same thing.

"Ok we won't do it, Harry already did that, well sort-off" replied the twins.

"And when was that Mr. Potter" asked Professor McGonagall.

"You'll see" was all Harry said avoiding the answer.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Nobody ever believes what I say" bemoaned Harry. Fudge felt a slight amount of guilt; he was beginning to understand that Voldemort was really back.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"He is not an animal" hissed Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Of course care more about your car than you nephew" huffed Hermione.

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"Crybaby" muttered Lee Jordan.

**In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

There was a moment of silence before there was a sudden eruption of laughter. Everyone was laughing hard, some boys were rolling on the floor. The adults looked amused and couldn't stop the chuckles.

"Dinky Duddydums" gasped Fred trying and failing to stop the laughter "you were right Harry, it gets worse".

Many people could not stop laughing and were shaking with laughter. Every few seconds giggles would escape from someone and a round of laughter would start. Dumbledore was watching all this with joy in his eyes. 'It's good to see them laughing without any care in the world.'

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"That good for nothing brat, disgusting pigheaded...," ranted Hermione. Some things she spoke even put Mrs. Weasley to shame. The twins were attentive and taking notes with a sparkle in their eyes. When Hermione realised where she was, she turned Weasley red and mumbled a quite "sorry".

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

At the mention of rat, 'Padfoot' started growling threateningly. Remus stroked his head to calm him down and but internally he was angry too.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Can't cry in front of friends, it doesn't go with the image" piped up Tonks somewhat sarcastically. Her hair colour changed to a bright turquoise.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Still don't" said Harry unaware that he had said that loudly. Many students, mainly Hufflepuff students, felt ashamed of themselves for not believing Harry and accusing him without any proof.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Oh yes, we are going to listen about your accidental magic" said Colin excitedly.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

Many people winced in sympathy.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

"A week, a WEEK IN THE CUPBOARD" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Did they even let you out? What about food and water? Were you okay?" Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry.

"They gave me some bread and cheese with water three times a day and i was let out to do the chores only." replied Harry in a small voice. Fleur and Hermione both grabbed his hand for comfort. Both have tears leaking down their cheeks. Harry leaned forward and wiped their tears.

'Petunia knows about accidental magic wonder why she didn't tell him' Snape thought. 'Great, even my thoughts are turning sarcastic'.

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Hey, you could be a Metamorphmagus like me. Of course, there are varying levels of Metamorphmagus. I'm the only one as advanced here." exclaimed Tonks somewhat excited at the prospect of finding another Metamorphmagus.

"What's that if you don't mind me asking Miss?" inquired Harry.

"Name's Tonks and a Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will. Like this" answered Tonks and changed her hair colour to neon green and changed her nose to a pig's snout. She earned many awed looks from the students while Snape muttered "Show-off" but no one heard it.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

"Eewwww... That's disgusting" said Parvati. Many girls looked ill while boys made gagging noises.

**- The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Thank god for that" said Mrs. Weasley.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Harry you apparated, why didn't you tell me you know how to apparate?" gushed Hermione while others looked impressed.

"No, Hermione I do not know how to apparate. This is accidental magic remember" said Harry with an amused look. 'Hermione will never change' thought Harry while Ron watched the scene seething with jealousy and hate. Jealousy and hatred about what and who he did not know.

"But I do think I flew" said Harry trying to remember.

"Did you felt a squeezing sensation?" asked Mr Weasley.

"No, just some weightlessness" replied Harry.

Dunmledore looked deep in thought while the adults thought 'definitely not apparition'

"That's some advanced magic lad" commented Mad-Eye Moody. Madam Pomfrey's head snapped towards Moody and she give gave him a disapproving glare. She had ordered him to stay in infirmary until he gets a clean bill of health. Mad-Eye looked unfazed.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard)**

There were many angry mutterings about the 'cupboard'.

**was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid - jump.**

"Seriously Potter, can't you think of a better lie" scoffed Malfoy but it was lacking his usual venomous tone.

"That doesn't matter to them. They think I am the sole reason for all the problems." Answered Harry though he did wondered about the tone used by Malfoy.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Oh Harry, you just had to go and jinx it. Now your day will go completely wrong" moaned Neville earning some strange looks as ne never spoke loud.

Harry turned red since that's exactly what happened.

'He looks cute' thought Susan Bones looking at Neville.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

The girls shuddered together while Harry grimaced at the mention of Mrs. Figg room.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"I think you are his favourite subject Harry. He has so much time to complain about you, I'll say he is in love with you" said Fred with a wicked look.

"Yuck" was all Harry could Harry say since he looked rather ill. Many boys and girls who were listening to the conversation did not fare any better. Fleur rubbed his back.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

Padfoot perked up at the mention of motorcycles. He really missed his old bike that he lent Hagrid that night. 'I'll ask him about my bike sometime later' thought Padfoot.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"You should not have said that Harry" moaned Hermione.

"I know, it just flowed out my mouth. I couldn't stop the words" said Harry with a sigh.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"That wasn't a dream Harry" said Hermione kindly.

"I know that now Hermione" replied Harry rolling his eyes.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Really Harry if you have any dangerous ideas please share it with us, please, please, pretty please" wailed the twins in a toddler like voice. And then asked quite seriously, "Can we watch a cartoon"? All the teachers groaned collectively.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"The nerve of that man.." Hermione started but Harry halted her in her rant.

"It was Ok Hermione and it was quite good too." said Harry staring in space.

"That was Lily's favourite too. I still remember that day when Lily asked James to get her one when she was four months pregnant with you. James was so confused, he.." said Remus but was interrupted by Amelia's stern cough. Remus flushed and whispered "I'll tell you later about it" to Harry.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Oh Harry you got a remarkable sense of humour. Where has it gone now?" asked George.

"Well every year there is plot to kill me, I do have to stay alive don't I" joked Harry.

"Harry!" was Hermione's indignant yell while Fleur snapped, "Don't joke about Death 'Arry".

"I'm sorry" replied Harry in a monotone hearing the fear in Fleur's voice.

'Life was much easier when there was no to care for me but I won't exchange it for anything' thought Harry looking at Fleur.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

Growling could be heard throughout the halls at the thought of Harry being hit (3/4th of the population because of it) while Slytherins just because it was a muggle hitting a wizard.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum**

"Horrible boy, no manners at all" muttered Madam Pomfrey.

**because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"Oh so just give him the leftovers" growled Hermione somewhat sarcastically.

"You're too thin. We'll have to fatten you up." fussed Mrs. Weasley.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"I knew it, you jinxed yourself" groaned Neville. Many people too were groaning cursing Harry's mixed luck.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can**

"Too bad it didn't" mumbled Harry. Hermione and Fleur heard it but were too angry to reprimand Harry.

**- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father.**

"Whiny brat" muttered Ginny.

**Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"It's a snake Harry. You can't compare yourself to a snake" said Hermione looking mortified.

"You will if you lived with the Dursleys too" mumbled Harry barely audible.

"It's so sad, he is comparing himself to a snake and thinks he is better off" said Minerva pain clenching her heart. 'Oh how I regret not challenging Dumbledore's decision placing Harry there that night' thought McGonagall. Dumbledore just looked guilty.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Snakes don't have eyelids and they do not wink" protested Hermione and rest of Ravenclaws.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Oh 'Arry, only you, never ever change 'Arry" said Fleur with a fond smile.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You are talking to a snake and you don't feel anything odd" exclaimed Draco.

"When I speak Parseltongue, it just sounds like English to me" replied Harry shrugging while taking a tentative glance towards Fleur to see her reaction.

Fleur just squeezed his hand to show it was okay and said, "It is just a gift 'Arry, it does not make you a bad wizard."

Harry just give a small shy smile in return which Fleur matched. Ginny watched the scene with jealously. 'He will never notice me as anybody other than Ron's little sister.' 'What's wrong with me, I'm dating Michel not Harry' Thought Ginny.

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"OK you're having a conversation with a snake about Brazil. I think you're going mad Harry." said Fred.

"But no worries Harry, Welcome to the Madhouse" said George formally welcoming Harry shaking his hand pompously like he was the minister.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"Oh that utterly horrible child" muttered Hermione plotting to cause sufferings to Dursleys.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"What is he? A penguin or a duck" snorted Justin from Hufflepuff table.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry**

Cries of outrage were met in the Great Hall. Everyone was angry at the treatment of Harry by those animals.

**in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What happened?" asked the twins eagerly. Some people who remembered the title grinned slightly.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

Everyone started to laugh at the excellent display of accidental magic.

"And, prey why, tell me that you don't perform like that in your classes" asked McGonagall in a stern voice.

"Because there is no snake in the classroom" answered Harry with a cheeky smile which faltered a bit.

McGonagall noticed and with a sigh said, "Let me guess, the Dursleys". Harry nodded with a grimace.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"That was a... polite snake" commented Blaise Zambini from the Slytherin table.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"I vanished" replied the twins grinning like mad.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.**

"Ah that was an interesting time" said Harry laughing slightly remembering the pale and fearful faces of them, their expressions were funny after all.

**As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Of course they'll boast about it. Those arrogant boys deserve a spanking" said Mrs. Weasley. All the nearby kids shuddered at the mention of spanking.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Oh they just want to create more trouble for Harry" said Bill.

Harry nodded sadly. Dudley never left any opportunity to get him in trouble.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

"They starved you as a punishment" yelled Madam Pomfrey. "That's it you are coming with me to the Hospital wing after the end of today's reading." she replied daring Harry to oppose her order. Harry just nodded fearfully. Most girls had tears in their eyes. While Ron's stomach protested loudly at the thought of starving. He turned beet red with embarrassment.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"And he's drinking in front of children too. He doesn't have any manners" said Pomona in a disapproving tone.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"You don't have to sneak in your own 'ome for food" said Fleur tears rolling down from her eyes.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

'I'll be having words with Petunia, she should have told him about his parents. I had hoped that she would love Harry for the sake of her sister but clearly I've been mistaken' thought Dumbledore.

"Prepare a case Amelia, but keep it quiet. The Dursley's should be charged with child abuse and mishandling of funds. They were getting an allowance to keep Harry and take care of him and it's clear that the funds were never used on Harry. We'll take them to non-magical court but keep such evidence so that Harry doesn't have to appear in the court. The guardianship issue will no longer be a problem after the complete reading" said Dumbledore. Amelia nodded and told Tonks who was sprouting a dull blue colour to prepare the case.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead.**

All the teachers looked horrified at the idea of Harry remembering his parent's murder.

"You remember that" said Hermione looking horrified.

"That and more since third year" grimaced Harry.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Hmm... his scar pains when Voldemort is near. But why it is paining now? Maybe, yes maybe it's not just a scar but something else. I'll go with Harry to the goblins; maybe they can provide a solution to his scar pains.'

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

Many people looked horrified at the idea of not knowing anything about their parents.

"Zey did not tell you anything about Zem" asked a horrified Fleur.

"Not a thing except them died in a car crash, not even their names" replied a solemn Harry. Fleur choked back a sob.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"That is so sad, we all should have pictures of our parents" replied Luna in an odd tone remembering her mother and her photograph that she takes with her everywhere.

"I do have photographs of my parents now umm... What's your name?" asked Harry looking towards the odd girl from Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter, my name is Luna Lovegood" replied Luna in a odd dreamy voice.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,**

Remus felt a stab of guilt. His cub needed him and he was wasting himself on FireWhisky. 'Padfoot' whined sadly, he always regretted going after Pettigrew that night. His godson could have a loving childhood and a family if he hadn't gone. So he vowed to be the godfather that he was meant to be.

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Harry James Potter that's not true and you know it" yelled an indignant Hermione. Harry glanced towards Hermione, the Weasley's (except Ron), Remus, Padfoot and Fleur and saw love, acceptance and concern pooling in their eyes. He nodded tearfully.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"They should not have done that. Apparating in muggle areas without any care, they could have been seen by muggles. Worse they just vanished after shaking Mr. Potter's hand. That's bound to make him very confused." Said Rufus.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the end of chapter" said Amelia, "Who wants to read next?"

"I will" volunteered Tonks her hair turning bright pink with excitement.

"**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE" **read Tonks.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the **REVIEW** button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

As i said in the summary it's Ron bashing. One thing I would like to say that he will get his mind out of his ass but he will never be Harry's best friend again. Friend maybe but best-friend no neither will he get together with Hermione.

Secondly, who would you like to see Hermione and Sirius paired with. I was thinking of pairing Sirius with Amelia but for Hermione I have no idea. But I'm not going to pair Hermione with Victor or Ron.

Victor is going to leave after the fourth book. He just want to know what happened throught whole year that's it.

**Decided Pairings:**

Harry/Fleur

Neville/Susan

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Luna (very minor and at the very end)

**Undecided Pairings:**

Hermione/?

Sirius/?

Ginny/?

Draco/?

Help me deciding by a **REVIEW or PM**.

**Note: - **I will try my best to upload another chapter before 25th may but chances of that happening are looking bleak. So don't worry if I don't update for a while because I am not abandoning this story.

**Next chapter - 3 - THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	4. The Letters From No One

**A/N:**

******Disclaimer : I do not own the Harry Potter characters and as such the story is not being used for making money. The original/actual story (which is in bold) is written by J.K. Rowlings and as such she owns the rights to the 'Harry Potter' series.**

**Important Note: **I missed a word in the previous chapter which caused the paragraph to mean a full opposite. Added more in a sentence so now it reads like this

'Dumbledore never **more** regretted his decision of placing Harry at Privet Drive and a lone tear managed to get away from his eyes.'

**POLL RESULT:**

**Should I introduce Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy in the readings? If yes, then when would be an appropriate time to introduce them?**

**1) Yes, at the start of second year - 44%**

2) Yes, at the end of first year (somewhere in ending chapters) - 31%

3) Yes, in the middle of second year - 13%

4) No - 5%

5) Yes, in the beginning of third year - 5%

6) Yes, in the beginning of fourth year - 2%

So, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will be present at the reading at the start of second book.

**I **have decided to pair Ginny with Dean because in my view they would have been together if not for Harry's interference if unknowingly.

**Decided Pairings:**

Harry/Fleur

Neville/Susan

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Luna

Sirius/Amelia (because of majority)

Dean/Ginny

**Something to make clear:**

1) I can't make Dumbledore too much manipulative or dark/evil without changing most of the text. And seriously, I'm not going to change that.

2) Ron will be bashed but in the end he will grow up. He and Harry will be just polite friends. The story will make most of the people realize that their behavior/attitude is wrong.

3) The Dursley's will definitely get what they deserve and so will many others that you can be sure about.

4) About continuing the story after book 7 is read – Yes, I fully plan to write story continuing from book 7 about how they defeat Voldemort and the changes.

5) I've been very busy with my collage work and results and then my monitor broke down so sorry for the delay in updating. And Thanks for your support.

**T**hank you for your overwhelming support for my story and sorry for the delay in uploading the chapter. The display of my monitor was gone and I had to give it for repairing. But now it has been repaired so here is the next chapter.

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

And don't forget to **REVIEW **my chapters be it a suggestion, question or pointing out my mistakes.

**Original** –the original book content

"Review" – conversation

'Review' –thoughts

* * *

"**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE"** read Tonks.

Many people were confused and were thinking the same thing, 'How can a letter be from no one'.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

"And just when is Dudley's birthday?" asked Remus in a dangerous voice.

"June 23" answered Harry in a shaky voice.

"What? They locked you inside the cupboard for about a month. How can they do that to their own nephew? What about food and your other needs?" asked a pale Mrs. Weasley.

"They did let me out for the chores and 2 times a day for my needs and some bread for food" replied Harry though he did not want to answer it.

"The nerve of those people. That's inhumane and nobody ever noticed it?" started an angry Hermione but was interrupted by Harry.

"Please Hermione, it's in the past and I'm over it." Said Harry quietly and signaled Tonks to read.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike,**

"I still don't know how he managed to ride that bicycle" chuckled Harry.

**knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Poor lady" mourned Sprout while Poppy nodded in agreement.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

The students in the hall laughed collectively at this, Fred and George the hardest.

"That is an interesting theory Harry. Have you tried it on Malfoy" gasped Fred trying to control his laughter.

All those who heard this started snickering. Even Harry could not keep the amusement away from his face while Malfoy glared at the twins.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

There were many grumblings and angry mutterings among the students. Snape did not like the way the story was going. It was as if it was not Potter's but his own home life being splattered in front of everybody even if it was crueler.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope.**

Dumbledore was looking about his age for the very first time. 'Oh Harry! Please forgive an old man for his mistakes. I did not realize what I condemned you to.'

Sirius or 'Padfoot' and Remus both were drowning in the sea of guilt both wishing to be at the time when Harry needed someone. Many people looked sadly at the young Gryffindor which he ignored.

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to **

"Hogwarts!" cheered most of the first years and Colin Creevey excitedly.

**Stonewall High, the local public school.**

"But you are coming to Hogwarts Harry, aren't you?" inquired Colin worried that his ideal may not come to Hogwarts.

"I am here in Hogwarts Colin, just wait and read" replied Harry shaking his head amusedly.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"Can't you leave him alone for a moment pig?" said Fleur upset that Dudley is bullying Harry.

No one chastised Fleur despite her language but Mrs. Weasley did look disapproving.

Harry laughed loudly suddenly drawing attention to himself.

"Spot on, Fleur" said Harry but did not elaborate much to the annoyance of the students who wanted to see what was so funny.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."**

"You do have a great sense of humor 'Arry" said Fleur smiling at Harry while the students snickered except the twins and Lee Jordan who were rolling in laughter on the floor.

'She has a great smile' thought Harry and promptly blushed.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Oh Harry, you did not have to run. Even you know he did not know the meaning of what you said" said Fred gasping for breath.

"Yeah, he does not have a brain remember" agreed George.

Snape just raised his eyebrows not that anyone saw it. 'A Potter with a brain, that's a first.'

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's.**

"Of course you would leave him rather than taking him too" grumbled Hermione while Fleur looked putout too.

**Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Remus was grinning dreamily at the thought of chocolate. Harry chuckled and tossed a chocolate frog at Remus who caught and ate it rather quickly without realizing what was happening.

Harry shook his head and said, "you and you chocolate obsession" to Remus.

This was enough to snap Remus out of his daydream. "I do not have a chocolate obsession" pouted Remus looking at them.

All those who had seen the byplay laughed at Remus.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform.**

Harry still remembered that day; Dudley looked so funny in that uniform. He clamped his hands at his mouth in an effort not to interrupt again.

**Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

All the students looked ill at the thought of the said uniform, some more ill than other.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Good Training my foot! That school is encouraging bullying" said an enraged Poppy.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

The twins had identical mischievous smiles and were looking at Ron intently.

"Did you forget something Ickle Ronnikins" said both of them together.

Ron flushed red in embarrassment while Mrs. Weasley just gave them a stern look.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

This time Harry did not stop and laughed making those around him smile. His laugh sounded genuine not forced like the ones earlier. Dumbledore took comfort in this. The healing has begun.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia.**

"Oh Harry, you asked a question. Don't you know you are forbidden to ask questions" said George in a scary imitation of Percy.

**Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

Snape grimaced. He knew that looked very well. 'You can never change Petunia'.

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"I don't think being sarcastic would help much Harry" sighed Hermione while Snape had the same thought.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

There were many angry mutterings in the hall while Harry's closest friends and teachers growled in anger since the Dursley's were the reason Harry did not have any new or good clothes but only Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"I doubt it" said Fleur seriously.

**Harry seriously doubted this,**

Fleur and Harry caught each other's eye and blushed red while the twins smirked and started a bet quietly of course since they did not wanted to get their mother involved.

Jealousy flared once again in Ginny's mind. 'That French bint is trying to steal my Harry' thought Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley did not look very approving too; her dream of a large Weasley family was starting to break.

**but thought it best not to argue.**

Snape was getting more and more intrigued. Potter did not appear to be a total copy Potter senior. 'But he still is an arrogant, rule breaking brat' decided Snape.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Harry was on the receiving end of many sympathetic looks.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Is he a two year old child playing with his new toy" said Seamus while Dean snorted.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"Oh the world is coming to an end" said the twins dramatically.

Many people snickered at the antics of the twins.

"What? Did Ee really told 'Is son to work?" said Fleur at the same time.

"Fleur don't be so shocked, with Harry around you'll get used to surprises. And I am sure something will happen since its Harry we are talking about" answered Hermione in a teasing tone.

Harry flushed since Hermione hit the nail right on the head again. Fleur found the scene very cute.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"Oh the world is right once again" said the twins breathing a sigh dramatic sigh of relief.

While Hermione just said, "see". Harry mock glared at Hermione.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

"Sorry Harry but fat chance of happening that" said Neville seriously while people looked shocked that Neville spoke loud.

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Padfoot growled fiercely. Remus shushed him while Harry patted his head to calm him down.

Madam Bones watched the scene unfolding with curiosity. She just had a feeling that something was different about that dog. To her it felt like that it was almost human… and it suddenly clicked in her mind.

'That dog is an animagus. But Harry knows him and more importantly he seem to be perfectly happy with it, something is missing and I need answers' and she looked pointedly at Dumbledore and pointed towards the dog.

Dumbledore understood what she was getting at and nodded his head though there was a twinkle in his eyes as if he was happy that Amelia had noticed the strangeness in the dog.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

"Your Hogwarts letter Harry" exclaimed a hyper Colin.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

"Well I wrote it once to thank you" said Tonks.

"I did too" said a boy from Ravenclaw.

"I wrote you a letter too" said many boys with a sheepish look and girls blushed tomato red.

"Well I think some little red here sent about a hundred of letter to you Harry" said the twins with a smirk.

Ginny glared at her brothers and blushed when Harry turned towards her.

Harry shook his head. He hated when people star worshiped him and act like fanboys or fangirls. He liked Ginny because she was sister Ron and the twins but he hated her the moment the she turned into a love-sick fangirl and that was very often.

**Who would?**

"We would" cheered all his friends and Fleur.

**He had no friends,**

Luna got sad hearing this. She wanted friends too but she didn't have any friends.

"It's nice to have friends" she said in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry looked at her more closely and saw she sat alone even on her own house table. She had something in her eyes that he had longed for. She was lonely and had no friends. Harry decided just now that his promise of making more friends starts now.

"Yes, it's nice to have friends, Luna. Why don't you come here and sit with us?" said Harry smiling at Luna.

Many people looked shocked at Harry's offer. Hermione and Fleur looked at Harry with curiosity and a little jealousy in Fleur's case.

Harry smiled and said, "Just look in her eyes and you'll understand."

Hermione and Fleur looked towards the shocked blond and saw what Harry saw and they smiled at Luna. Luna couldn't believe what Harry asked and looked at Harry in the eye and saw only sincerity no deception. So with a polite nod she came and sat opposite to Harry.

Fleur flushed slightly ashamed that she got jealous. Harry saw that and took her hand in his and squeezed lightly to show that it alright. Fleur nodded her head but didn't part her hand with Harry's hand. Both blushed slightly since their hands fit quite nicely.

Filius Flitwick prided himself of knowing everything in his house but he was ashamed to admit that he didn't even know the problems Luna faced in her three years at Hogwarts. He decided to have a house meeting tonight so that he could sort the problems within the house.

**no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"We have to stop using the Self-Addressing Quills or at least check for any similar cases" said McGonagall threatening Dumbledore who nodded.

"I suppose that is the reason why you never told any teacher about the cupboard" inquired McGonagall though the 'cupboard' was spoken with distaste.

"Yes, I thought you already knew" answered Harry in a solemn tone.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

"Stamp!" asked many confused Purebloods. Professor Burbage just noted it as next item while saying, "It's a muggle thing."

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"Gryffindor" cheered the said house.

**an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw"

**a badger,**

"Hufflepuff"

**and a snake**

"Slytherin" cheered the said house though a little less enthusiastic than other houses.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

"Hogwarts" was the cheer this time.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Fred and George faked fainting while Lee Jordan yelled, "If that was a joke then we obtained top owls".

Many students snickered at the scene but McGonagall didn't look approving.

"Weasley, Weasley and Jordan stop interrupting and behave."

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

"Oh Harry why you didn't open it outside" said Hermione face-palming.

"Well in my defense I was still shocked and was wondering who sent me that funny letter" said Harry defensively.

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Harry, at least do not open the letter in front of them" bemoaned Hermione.

"Yeah, I should not have opened it in front of them" replied with a sigh.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill,"**

"Isn't Marge the one that…" said Fred and George with a smirk towards Harry who had a matching smirk.

"Third Year" replied Harry to the inquiring looks being sent at him.

**he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Tattle-tale" exclaimed the twins in a sing-song voice.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Oi, that's his letter" hissed Fleur in anger.

**"That's mine!" said Harry,**

Harry and Fleur looked at each other and shared a smile while Hermione watched it with amusement.

**trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"I am never going to eat porridge again" said Justin seriously while many other agreed with him.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Pfft… Drama Queen" said Fred mockingly.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

'Let her choke, please let her choke' was the constant thought in Harry's mind.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" said Fred in a horrible imitation of Petunia.

"Drama King" said George with a sneer.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"Horrible child" said Poppy frowning while Sprout agreed.

The students collectively shuddered at the thought of what will happen to them if they did the same.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"What gives him that right?" said a furious Fleur.

**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"Let's see if you have your mother's temper or your father's" commented Remus taking a sudden interest.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"Any time now" said an eager George.

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Ah! There you have it, Harry Potter's temper" said Fred in a dramatic way.

"So you inherited your mother's temper, it makes things more interesting" said Remus.

"Your father was a bit hot-headed. He could be angered very quickly but he did cool down very quickly. Your mother's temper on the other hand would build up and then would come crashing down in waves" replied Remus on the curious look on Harry's face.

"Been on the other end of mom's wand many times Remus" asked Harry teasing.

Remus just blushed.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"As if they will let you read it, pig" snarled Hermione.

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,**

"Oh no! He didn't…" said a horrified Mrs. Weasley.

Angry mutterings could be heard from among the students. Most of them were concerned about the way Harry was treated.

"It was okay Mrs. Weasley" said Harry tried to placate Mrs. Weasley.

"No it's not okay Mr. Pot… Harry" said Professor McGonagall in a soft voice.

"It's not the fact that it was bad, Harry. It's the fact that you went through it at all!" continued McGonagall.

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

Fred, George and Lee started a chant of "Harry! Harry! Harry.." which was joined by several nearby students.

**Dudley won,**

All the students cheering for Harry groaned collectively while George said, "Damn Harry! You lost me my 5 galleons."

**so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"Good. Always adapt if situation is not in your favor." said Moody nodding to himself.

Molly and Minerva just settled on glaring at him.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"Self-Addressing quills" was the prompt answer of Professor McGonagall towards those who still looked confused.

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"As if don't have any other thing to do than following the filthy muggles" said Parkinson with a sneer.

Many people looked surprised that Malfoy hadn't said anything and looked at him to see him in a deep thought.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

"Do they really think that would have worked?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Well they are the Dursley's…" replied Harry as if it's obvious and Hermione agreed whole-heartedly.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"Which I polished" swore Harry under his breath which went unnoticed.

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

"I doubt it will work instead it'll draw more attention towards them" said Hermione in a no-nonsense tone.

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously at this. He knew what trying to stamp out magic do to people since his beloved sister Arianna was one of them.

"What do they mean by 'stamp out' Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore his voice full of anguish.

"They just wanted to keep me as downtrodden as possible, they thought if they would make me extremely unhappy then my magic would disappear." explained Harry telling partial truth without looking at anyone.

"Did they ever…" continued Dumbledore but stopped at the pleading look from Harry.

"We will talk about this later, lets finish the chapter first" said Dumbledore and motioned Tonks to continue reading.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"He fit inside it" said a gob-smacked Fred.

"No just his head and that too barely" replied Harry in slight giggles.

Mrs. Weasley looked disapproving at the twins and was going to scold them but was stopped by Mr. Weasley who could see the mood change in Harry and twins effort in it.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

"Me" said many people jokingly. Harry smiled faintly at that.

**"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"They can't do this. That is illegal" shouted Hermione.

"That horrible man, how dare he burn 'Arry's Hogwarts letter" exclaimed Fleur a tad angry.

"It's in the past Fleur. I eventually got my Hogwarts letter." said Harry trying to calm Fleur.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

'Damn those blasted Self-addressing quills' cursed McGonagall mentally. After all she couldn't curse in front of students.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

Ron, involuntary, shuddered at the mention of spiders which was unfortunately noticed by twins and remembering their brother's behavior towards Harry shared an identical evil grins.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"You have no idea" muttered Harry.

**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

And that's when all hell broke loose. Nah just joking, it was just a little mini storm. Mt. Weasley exploded like a volcano.

"They had a second bedroom? They kept you in a cupboard even though they had a spare bedroom." screeched Mrs. Weasley on top of her voice.

Tears were pooling in the eyes of many girls including Fleur and Hermione. The ministry people and students alike were shocked at the Harry's home life. In their opinion sleeping in a cupboard was worse but sleeping in a cupboard while there is a spare bedroom was even more worse. It was just like being hungry because there is nothing to eat is worse but being hungry despite having food is even more worse.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

"Seriously Potter, why on hell are you asking him that?" Draco asked in a neutral tone.

"I was suspicious because he never did anything nice for me before." Harry replied still wondering about Malfoy's lack of sneer.

"Good, collect as much information as you can before proceeding further" said Moody.

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

"Four? Did I hear it right? They have four bedrooms and all they give Harry to sleep was a cupboard" asked Professor McGonagall in a forced calm voice though everyone could see how much angry she was.

"Yup! That's what is written here" said Tonks sporting an angry red colour.

"I told you they were the worst kind of muggles but you did not listen and still placed Harry with them. It's a wonder he didn't turn out bad as Tom" hissed an angry McGonagall to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed. He bowed down his head thanked Merlin that Harry didn't turned out as Tom Riddle. 'One dark lord is enough we certainly don't want another' sighed Dumbledore.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"He had two bedrooms for himself! Just how much did he had that his toys didn't fit in one room?" wondered Justin.

"A lot" was Harry's simple answer.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

Fleur murmured something in French which made Hermione blush.

Ron felt guilty for a moment but then he remembered Harry's trust vault, his FireBolt, Invisibility Cloak and even better dress robes. His jealousy flared and he threw a hateful glance towards Harry which, unfortunately for him, was noticed by Fleur who threw him a disgusting look.

'Great now he has a veela after him too' thought Ron with a grimace.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled;**

"Irresponsible child" said Sprout to which Poppy agreed.

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"Of course he will never read those books. I don't think he can even read those books" muttered Hermione angrily.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"Welcome to Harry's life" said Fred dramatically.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"That's so sad for him to think that" whispered Hannah Abbot to Susan.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick,**

"Horrible child" muttered Poppy.

**been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof,**

All the students and teachers alike were shocked at Dudley's behavior and glanced at Harry. They could not understand how Harry turned out so nice after living with them for so long.

**and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

"I always rush into things without thinking. I've got to stop once in a while to think before rushing into something, or I'll have to pay for it later." said Harry with a sigh.

Fleur gently squeezed his hand to show her support.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Stupid boy, if he had to read the letter why did he shout about it?" mocked Dean Thomas.

"We are talking about Dudley remember" reminded Harry.

There were many angry growls from the students.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

Hermione and Ron give a sudden giggle.

"Oh Harry! You didn't tell me you practiced it" said Hermione laughing slightly. Harry just blushed and looked down.

People were looking strangely at Ron and to an extent Hermione who was still in giggles. Tension was getting on Harry's nerves so he pointed Tonks to continue reading.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

There were a loud groans from Neville and Hermione who face-palmed themselves.

"What? My plans are good" said Harry a bit defensively.

"No Harry, your plan always sound good but gets fall apart midway through it" piped up Neville.

Harry mock glared at them who stick out their tongues maturely.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

"That is really a good plan" commented Remus while Mad-Eye nodded his head in approval.

"Wait for it" said Hermione.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

"See" was Hermione's bright answer.

"Please, let it be daddy-whale" the Twins chanted.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"YES" the twins cheered and did a small victory dance. All people laughed at their antics.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

"You really have very bad luck Harry" commented Terry Boot from the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you kidding? Harry has the best and worst of luck. You haven't seen nothing." Said Hermione.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"That's just cruel" hissed an angry McGonagall.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Well we are very glad you are not like us, Thank You very much." said George in Percy's imitation.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

McGonagall looked very smug at this. Nobody was sure about what but some has suspicions.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Paranoid much, he is a muggle version of Mad-Eye Moody" said Tonks now sporting her favorite Purple color.

"And what's wrong in being paranoid, it will save your life someday missy. CONSTANT VILIGENCE" shouted Moody.

"Lighten up Moody" commented Tonks.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

Harry just rolled his eyes.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Me" said many people from the obvious three houses. Harry smiled at the support but it changed into grimace when he remembered the same people calling him cheater at the beginning of year.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays,"**

The Purebloods and some Halfbloods looked around in confusion wondering what it is about.

"In the muggle world, there is no post on Sundays" explained Hermione.

"Ee is in for a surprise then" said Fleur cheerfully.

**he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Why not pick up one from the ground 'Arry?" asked Fleur.

"What can I say? I was born a seeker" replied Harry grinning goofily.

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"Oi, that's our brother you are touching" shouted the twins.

Harry looked at them gratefully for calling him family.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"I doubt moving away will work" muttered Hermione.

"No it will not" assured McGonagall though amusement was dancing in her eyes.

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Good, the baby-whale got what he deserved" said Remus.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He really is as paranoid as Moody" muttered Tonks under her breath.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"See what Harry has to go all those years" ranted Hermione as if talking to the book.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"Wondering what?" asked Seamus curiously.

"I don't exactly remember what I was wondering then." replied Harry thinking.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"I think he lost his mind" muttered George.

"He lost it ages ago" replied Harry in a bored voice.

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"And now even his son knows his dad has lost it" mocked Fred.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

"Oh there will be no television for you pig" said Hermione in a cruel voice.

"You are talking to a book Hermione" said Harry a little scared at Hermione's smile.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy birthday Harry" cheered most of the hall.

The twins conjured a 'Happy Birthday Harry' banner and hanged it from the ceiling then they started to sing the birthday song for him which was joined by many.

By the end of the song Ron was seething with jealousy, Snape was once again calling Harry 'arrogant spoiled Price' in his mind while Harry was so embarrassed that he wanted to disappear under the table.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

'Note to myself, Have to give Harry a good present on his next birthday' thought Remus.

Fred and George grinned evilly and took one toffee from their pocket and give it to Harry who knowing what it was declined politely. Mrs. Weasley had a suspicion on what the toffee was.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"He didn't" shouted Hermione.

"Please Calm down Hermione." said Harry trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe he brought a gun with himself. He could have murdered you" murmured Hermione obviously still shaken. Harry rubbed her back with his other hand.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

"He is not taking you all there, is he?" asked a fearful Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded his head with a grimace. He hated that place too.

**One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

"Did he have no brains? You all could have gotten seriously ill out there freezing in that weather." hissed the angry nurse Poppy.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"Those aren't rations" said Hermione shaking with anger.

Ron stomach groaned with the thought of food which directed major burnt of Hermione's anger on him.

"We just ate Ronald. Do you seriously know anything else other than Quiddtich and Food?" shouted Hermione.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"That not cruel, it's evil" said Dean who was angry too.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Don't be a pessimist 'Arry. Never ever lose hope" said Fleur.

"I can try Fleur but it's not so easy being optimistic while living them." replied Harry with a sigh.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Many angry growls could be heard throughout the hall the loudest being 'Padfoot' who even barred his teeth.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"Oww… don't shout in my ears. I was bored and was just amusing myself" replied Harry rubbing his ear.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

Fred, George and Hermione shared an evil grin which was noticed by McGonagall who did not say anything.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"Do it Harry, Please do it" chanted Twins and Lee Jordan.

**- three... two... one...**

Tonks waited a moment and in a magically amplified voice read

"**BOOM.**"

"You don't have to shout Tonks" said a disgruntled Amelia.

"Sorry couldn't resist" replied Tonks with a sheepish smile.

**he whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"That's the end of the chapter" said Tonks, "Who wants to read next?"

"It is very late now, we will continue the other chapters tomorrow" said Dumbledore checking his watch. "For those who want to sleep here Guest quarters have been opened. You are welcome to sleep in them." continued Dumbledore.

The students got up and started moving towards their dorms. Harry and his friends got up last so as to avoid the crowd.

"Umm… Goodnight Fleur" said Harry his cheeks stained red.

"Goodnight 'Arry" said Fleur in her musical voice and went to her carriage with other French students.

"Let's go Mr. Potter, you'll have to spend the night in Hospital wing tonight. Then we have to go to a goblin Healer tomorrow morning" said Pomfrey in a voice that promised pain if declined.

"Ok" agreed Harry meekly and went towards Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the **REVIEW** button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

Next chapter is about Harry's Gringotts trip and the findings by the goblin healer.

For those who think Fleur is just a good version of Hermione – I'll say please do not base your opinion on just two chapters. Fleur is her own person she had her good and bad moments which you will find about in later chapters. Give the story time to develop and then base your opinions.

There is a poll on my profile so please vote in it.

**IMPORTANT – Many 'Hogwarts reading series stories have been deleted by the admins and as such I fear for my story but rest assured I'll not abandon my story but if Ii is deleted by admins then my hands are bound.**

**I still don't know why management is purging the stories of MA content while it may have been easier to add an MA rating. As such it is a decision I did not like very much since there are many stories which are simply too good 100k+ words and contain a lemon of about 1k+ words. **

**Thirdly, my grandmother is going to have an operation day after tomorrow so I'm going to be more busy than usual so writing will be very less. Rest assured I'll try my best to upload the chapters.**

**Next chapter – 4 – The Gringotts trip**

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	5. The Gringotts Trip

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and as such the story is not being used for making money. The original/actual story (which is in bold) is written by J.K. Rowlings and as such she owns the rights to the 'Harry Potter' series.**

I got some good response from the chapter and really liked your reviews people. So, keep rolling your reviews because they inspire me to write more.

**Poll Result:**

**Do you want me to cure Remus's lycanthropy i.e. him being a werewolf? If Yes then suggest me ways how.**

1) No - **46%**

2) Yes - **54%**

**Note - **I've decided because of this closely voted poll that I'll curing Remus but such that he'll be able to transform into a wolf at will. He'll be an animagus but his or any other werewolves form would be wolf only.

**Decided Pairings:**

Harry/Fleur

Neville/Susan

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Luna

Sirius/Amelia

Dean/Ginny

Draco/Cho

**Undecided Pairings:**

Hermione/?

**Thanks all of you for your prayers as the surgery was successful even though it was very complicated. Thanks all of you for bearing with me and your continuous support.**

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

And don't forget to **REVIEW** my chapters be it a suggestion, question or pointing out my mistakes.

**Original** –the original book content

"Review" – conversation

'Review' –thoughts

* * *

**Chapter – ****4 – The Gringotts Trip**

**Hospital Wing**

Harry stirred from his dreamless sleep and slowly the ceiling of Hospital Wing came into focus. He sat up slowly and tried to remember the events of previous day. He remembered talks with Fleur, the seven books from future and contents of first book. All the information that he didn't wanted in open was now exposed to everybody. He gave a deep sigh before groaning suddenly remembering about the coming trip to Gringotts with Bill. He hated Hospitals with a passion whether they are run by Humans or Goblins.

"Awake are we, Mr. Potter?" said Pomfrey coming out of her office and waving her wand over Harry. "You can go to your dorm to shower and change, have good amount of breakfast and then come back here." Poppy instructed as she continued waving her wand at Harry.

"Yes ma'am, Will you be coming with us to Gringotts?" asked Harry getting up from the bed.

"Yes, I will accompany you to Gringotts and I'm very sorry Harry for not giving you a full checkup like this earlier. You looked underweight when you first entered Hogwarts but even then I did not check your health. And then whenever you came to Hospital always heavily injured, it just slipped my mind." Poppy said in a soft voice her eyes moist.

Harry just nodded unable to say something. He gave her a grateful look before turning and went out of the Hospital Wing towards the Gryffindor Tower.

**Gryffindor Tower**

He whispered the password to the fat lady and the portrait slide open. He quickly went to his dorm avoiding everyone in the common room. When he entered his dorm, loud snores of Ron met his ears. He just looked over where Ron was sleeping and shook his head in disgust. He nodded to Neville, Dean and Seamus and quickly went for shower.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George were walking back to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was lost in their thoughts thinking about what was about to be revealed further. Suddenly Hermione stopped dead in tracks. Harry looked towards raising his eyebrows in question.

"Harry all our secrets will be out. They will know about the Dragon and worse the Polyjuice Potion" whispered Hermione to Harry.

"I know but we cannot change it Hermione. Think it of something bad that comes with good" commented Harry and started walking Hermione right behind him.

**Great Hall**

Great Hall was filled with students all talking in groups about what they learned yesterday. Harry and friends sat down on their customary seat, his friends purposefully sat in a way so as to leave one side of Harry open which was automatically occupied by Fleur in a few minutes.

"Good Morning 'Arry" asked Fleur turning towards Harry.

"Good Morning Fleur. So what's your program for the morning, I have to go to Gringotts for… umm… you know" asked Harry.

"Well I don't have anything planned right now" replied Fleur.

"Why don't you join us so we can get to know each other?" asked Hermione.

Fleur looked relieved and threw a grateful look to Hermione earning a smile in return and just nodded.

"Brilliant. Now I've to go or I'll have an angry Madam Pomfrey behind me. See you guys, Fleur" said Harry nodding towards them and went off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

"Are you ready to go, Harry" asked Madam Pomfrey smiling slightly.

"Yes, I am." Harry replied.

"Well Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you before you go Harry. Go in there" said Madam Pomfrey pointing towards her office.

Harry nodded and started to walk towards the door. 'What did he want to talk about' thought Harry as he reached the door and knocked promptly.

"Enter" was Dumbledore's short answer.

'Dumbledore will never change' thought as he entered in the office.

Harry took a good look at Dumbledore. He looked worn out and had a tired look on his face as if he aged 150 in just one day. The twinkle in his was at its minimum. Right now he did not look even remotely close to the world's greatest wizard. He looked up to Harry and patted the seat next to him in which Harry sat down.

"I'm sorry Harry" begin Dumbledore, "No, no, let me finish. I'm truly very sorry for leaving you with Dursley's all those years ago. I had truly hoped that Petunia would care for you but I see now all that hope was in vain. If I had any idea about your treatment at the hands of Dursleys then I would have never left you there. I admit I never checked on you on that account but I placed Arabella Figg near you so that she could update me on your condition. She never told me about the cupboard or bullying or I would have immediately removed you from their custody. I know I have no right to ask you this but I would like to ask you to forgive a delusional old fool." said Dumbledore in a somber tone.

Harry clenched his hands in fury. 'How dare he ask me for forgiveness after I have to go through that HELL?' As soon as the rage and fury emerged it was gone like in a blink of second. 'Calm yourself Potter now is not the time to charge ahead like an idiot without knowing anything' Harry argued with himself. He started to let go of the anger which surprisingly made him feel good. He felt himself calm down unknowingly performing the rudimentary step of Occlumency.

Harry nodded and said, "I will forgive you but not at this moment. You have lost my trust and you'll have to regain it. Why did you tell me that my parents don't have a will? Why did you kept this from me? Who gave you the right to keep this truth from me? Who?" burst out Harry, his voice getting higher and higher towards the end.

"Feel better" asked Dumbledore to a panting Harry.

"Surprisingly yes. I do feel great now." replied Harry trying to calm himself.

"Well about the wills, I know I lied to you but it was because of your own good Harry. It happened like this….." and Dumbledore told him about the wills and why he stopped the readings.

"I agree with your reasons but that doesn't mean I have to like this." said Harry sighing taking his head in his hands.

"Well suffice to say you won't be going back to the Dursley's now. Amelia is building a case on them for child abuse and stealing." Dumbledore said to Harry his twinkle now returning to full blast. "Now go on to Gringotts, I'll try to give a surprise to you when you return." Dumbledore continued.

Harry nodded and went outside to meet with Bill and Madam Pomfrey who looked ready to leave.

"Let's go Harry, and don't speak rudely to goblins and don't in any case raise your wand inside Gringotts except to defend yourself but that would be very rare." Bill instructed Harry.

"You know how to use Floo I presume" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah" replied Harry taking a handful of Floo powder.

"Our destination is Leaky Cauldron" said Madam Pomfrey and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Harry and Bill followed her in Floo and both of them disappeared in green flames to appear in Leaky Cauldron. Where they were joined by Madam Pomfrey again and they made their way to Gringotts.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank**

"Hello Teller Grimclaw can you please direct us to Healer Hellscream" asked Bill in a polite tone to the goblin.

Harry shuddered listening to the name of healer. 'If that's his name what will he do to me' thought Harry.

"Name" asked the goblin in a bored voice.

"Mr. Potter sir" said Harry at Bill's nudging.

"Of course, you are early Please wait for ten minutes and Griphook will take you there" said the surprised Goblin as if he was expecting them to be late.

"Thank you Teller Grimclaw" said Harry before leaving to wait for Griphook.

After five minutes Griphook came to Bill and said, "Follow me."

Harry being the noble one as always had to something which would cause a stir-up.

"How are you doing Griphook?" asked Harry.

The goblin looked surprised and looked up to Harry.

"You remember me Mr. Potter" asked a gobsmacked Griphook.

"Yeah, you were the one to take me to my vault when I first came into wizarding world." replied Harry conveniently omitting the fact that he was the only goblin that he ever talked to.

"I remember that clearly Mr. Potter" replied Griphook with a surprised look. 'Well things just get interesting' muttered Griphook.

They arrived at the Healer's office after walking a few minutes in circles.

"Wait here" Griphook instructed them and disappeared inside.

"You can enter now" said Griphook after a few minutes opening the door to the office.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I am field healer Hellscream" said Hellscream.

Although all the goblins looked almost similar, Hellscream was as scary as hell.

"Thank You healer Hellscream" greeted back Harry.

"I'll be outside" said Bill as he and Griphook went back to wait in the lobby.

"Let's get to work then. What can I do for you?" asked Hellscream.

"We would like a full body scan of Mr. Potter here. I can tell there are many bones which were broken and got healed by his magic but they healed wrongly. He also suffered from malnutrition for about ten years and still does in summers. I would also like to check for abilities and any magical binds. Most important of all is the scar which according to Dumbledore connects him to He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named. He has occasional scar pains too." stated Madam Pomfrey.

Hellscream was dumbfounded but quickly snapped out of it. He ushered Madam Pomfrey outside and started on his tests which would shock the core of wizarding world.

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

Cho Chang was grieving. Cedric, her boyfriend, had died. It was only three days since his death. Not that she was totally in love with Cedric but she really believed that they could have a future together. She was currently crying her eyes out in an abandoned classroom when the door opened. She looked through her teary eyes to see who has entered and was shocked to find Draco Malfoy with an unreadable look on his face.

"Came to gloat here Malfoy" said Cho with such venom that it made Draco flinch.

"No" said Draco with a sigh then continued, "I was looking for a quite place to think".

His response shocked her to the core. Here a Malfoy giving out a civilized response and that too without a sneer. Her rage cooled down instantly and she couldn't resist asking why.

"I just don't know who or what I am anymore." Malfoy's response confused her even more.

"Sit here and tell me, Malfoy" said Cho to Draco softly.

Never in his life has anyone except his mother asked Draco to sit down and explain. It was always 'you have to do this' or 'that's your goal' sometimes with a mild pain curse. He hesitated and debated with himself whether to trust his instincts or brain. Finally instincts won and he sat down beside Cho and told her parts of his hellish life. Two lost souls were brought together unknowingly by a twist of fate. A bond was formed albeit weak but a bond nonetheless which reeked new hope for the future.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic – Office of Amelia Bones**

"So please tell me Albus who is that person? He is not a registered animagus as I've checked the records." said Amelia Bones pointing towards the black dog which arrived with Albus.

"Well he does not mean any harm but first you'll have to promise not to use any spells on him. It would be better if you put your wand on the table" replied Albus in a reassuring voice.

Amelia looked conflicted but after a reassuring nod from the headmaster, she put her wand on the table. Albus signaled Sirius to transform which he immediately did. In the place of a black dog, there was standing a man dressed in shabby clothes.

"SIRIUS BLACK" said a horrified Amelia.

But before Amelia could do anything rash, Albus intervened.

"He is innocent Amelia" said Dumbledore.

"And do I look like a fool to just believe you Albus. First Snape and now Black, whose side you truly are Albus?" asked a furious Amelia.

"I am on the side of light Amelia. Bring in some Veritaserum to question him Amelia" replied Albus.

"I am ready to prove my innocence Amy" said Sirius softly.

Amelia sank down on the chair with a sigh. She opened the table cupboard and took out a bottle of Veritaserum. She indicated Sirius to sit on opposite chair. When he was settled she administered 3 drops of Veritaserum. When she was sure Veritaserum had taken affect she began the questioning.

"What's your name?" asked Amelia.

"Sirius Orion Black" replied Sirius in a monotone.

"When were you born?"

"November 15th, 1959"

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?"

"No, never" growled Sirius.

"Are you a death eater?"

"No"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, Peter was"

"Why did you kill Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles on that night?"

"I didn't kill anyone that night. Peter is alive."

"How is he alive?"

"James, Peter and me became animagus to help our friend Remus on full moon nights. Peter's form was a rat. On that evening when I confronted him about the death of Potters, he yelled about how I could betray the Potters, sent a blasting charm on the gas line, transformed into Wormtail and escaped through the sewers."

"He's innocent, Oh Merlin he is innocent" whispered Amelia administering the antidote and sat back down on the chair tired.

"Now we have to convince Fudge about his innocence" said Dumbledore ignoring the incredulous looks thrown towards him.

"Well I can take a magical oath to prove my innocence along with Veritaserum" suggested Sirius.

'It may just work' thought Amelia.

"Now Dumbledore care to tell me what did you do with the Potter's Wills" said a glaring now Amelia.

"Well, I just…"

* * *

**Gringotts**

"What did you find Healer Hellscream?" asked an anxious Pomfrey seeing healers' grim expression.

"His bones are weak at joints and many other places; we'll have to regrow them anew. Malnutrition is not a problem, Regular nutritient potions and proper diet would fix that. His test for abilities and inheritance can be afterwards. He has two minor magical binds; one is parental block which parents apply on their children if they have more magic than they can handle and the other stops his Metamorphmagus powers. One major bind is related with his scar." He said in a serious tone but then his expression turned angry.

"He has a magical leech attached to his scar which is slowly draining out his magic. Thank Merlin that there is some kind of protection which resists the leech's attempt of takeover. Still the leech is so deep that the connection you were talking about actually exists. Though we have to hurry in taking out the leech since you-know-who still doesn't know about the connection. But it'll be painful for him, very painful. Why wasn't he brought here sooner, we may never have to see you-know-who again" stated a furious Hellscream.

"Well Dumbledore tried to find a way but he couldn't find it" Poppy threw in a weak argument.

"Dumbledore may be a great wizard but a foolish one at that." muttered an angry Hellscream.

"Take that leech out of me please" said Harry. "I really don't want that thing any longer in my head."

Hellscream nodded and whispered some instructions to the guards in his language.

"The preparations for the ritual are going on as we speak. Brace yourself because the pain will be worse than anything you've ever faced." said the stone-faced Hellscream.

**After some time in the ritual Room**

"Please strip to the barest clothing and lie down in the centre of the runic circle" instructed a goblin.

After Harry stripped up to his underwear, he lied down in the circle. The goblins started chanting and the circle started to glow. Harry was bathed in a golden glow which turned black at the site of his scar. Harry was writhing in pain. Soon Harry was screaming his lungs out and another screaming voice joined them. Unknown to them Voldemort was screaming too as he felt the pain ripping him apart. He would later conclude this was a side-effect of the rebirth ritual.

Harry opened his eyes after what seemed like eternity of pain which was in fact just several minutes. The pain was worse than a cruciatus curse. But oddly enough he felt light as if a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Unknown to him, his hairs were cycling through various colors and finally stopped on silvery white.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" asked Hellscream.

"Like Hogwarts Express just ran over me" groaned Harry.

"You'll be happy to know that your Metamorphmagus block and parental care block has been lifted, thanks to the ritual. Please use caution trying to use magic since it increased quite significantly." said Hellscream.

"Thank You healer Hellscream" replied Harry with gratitude and started dressing again.

"So, how much this cost me?" inquired Harry coming out of the ritual room.

"About 50,000 galleons" replied Hellscream.

Harry just stared dumbfounded at the price.

"Fif… Fif… Fifty Thou… Thousands galleons." squeaked Harry, "I don't have that much amount of money."

"Don't worry Mr. Potter the vault you have seen is just your trust vault. 50,000 galleons actually don't put a dent in Potter fortune. We've already deducted that amount from your account Mr. Potter." said Griphook who just arrived with Bill.

Harry gave a sigh of relief at this. He had heard stories and he certainly didn't wanted to be a chew toy of a dragon hidden deep in the dungeons.

"Headmaster told me you wanted to read your parents will so I've already arranged that with Griphook." said Bill.

"Thanks Bill, lead the way" replied Harry.

After walking for few minutes they reached the manager's office.

Bill knocked and waited.

"Enter" was the short reply.

"Bill Weasley escorting Mr. Potter sir" said Bill.

"Come in Mr. Potter. Thank you Mr. Weasley." said the manager.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Furybolt, manager of Potter accounts. You are here to take the inheritance test and hear your parents will. First we'll take the inheritance test and while the results would come we'll hear your parent's will." stated Furybolt.

He took out a dish full of potion and a dagger in front of Harry.

"Take the dagger and make a cut into your skin. Drop ten drops of blood in the dish. Don't worry the cut will heal itself" said Furybolt.

Harry did as told and dropped ten drops of blood into the dish which turned golden-silver.

"Now let's hear your parent's will while waiting for the result." Furybolt stated and withdrew a scroll of parchment.

"Now, this is a very simple will which was locked by Dumbledore. Your parents submitted it a week after you were born. According to the will, Sirius Black is get 100,000 galleons, same to Peter Pettigrew, and same to Remus Lupin along with a house in the outskirts of Hogsmeade and rest of the contents to you. An additional request is to give a muggle home, No. 4 Privet Drive, Surry to Petunia Evans. It further states that you should be placed in a good loving home with the guardian getting a stipend of 1000 galleons a month. That concludes the Potter Wills." said Furybolt looking over Harry who looked deep in thought.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry nodded and said, "I will forgive you but not at this moment. You have lost my trust and you'll have to regain it. Why did you tell me that my parents don't have a will? Why did you kept this from me? Who gave you the right to keep this truth from me? Who?" burst out Harry, his voice getting higher and higher towards the end._

"_Feel better" asked Dumbledore to a panting Harry._

"_Surprisingly yes. I do feel great now." replied Harry trying to calm himself._

"_Well about the wills, I know I lied to you but it was because of your own good Harry. It happened like this Harry. I witnessed the will made by your parents Harry. They made it before going into hiding. You know after a will reading is over, a general summary that means except the most private things, all the content of the will is open for public display. Since it was the Potter's will, even those contents would have been open for public. Death Eaters were still at large and I was afraid they would get your location and would try to kill you. I had already placed you there and applied the Blood Wards over the house so that no one can find you. I at that time truly believed that I was placing you in a loving home. I'm sorry Harry but what I did was all for your safety even if it wasn't in your best interest. I apologize for the pain I caused Harry" said Dumbledore wiping a lone tear from his eyes._

_**Flashback End**_

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked the goblin.

"Yeah" replied Harry somewhat distracted. With a shake of head he continued, "Split the amount 50-50 that was for Peter and put half of it in the Weasley's vault and open a new vault in the name of Hermione Granger and put the rest there. You can send the key of her vault to her by an owl."

"That will be done Mr. Potter. Now here the result of the inheritance tests" said Furybolt handing Harry his inheritance test results.

Harry took the parchment and his jaw promptly dropped after reading the parchment.

"But how can me… I am related to..." said Harry a little breathlessly.

"You are of course from Potter blood and since Potter line descends from the Peverells, you are their heir too. Apparently your mother is from a long line of squibs descendent of Beauclerk family. And apparently you are the magical heir to Gryffindor because you were able to pull the sword out of the Hat." Furybolt listed.

"You already know you are a Metamorphmagus, you are also a parselmouth which you inherited courtesy of the former leech. Along with a possible mastery of Mind Arts, Defense-Offense and Charms and that conclude your business. You'll get full access to Potter Vaults after you'll become of age" said the goblin.

"Thank you manager Furybolt" said Harry walking out of his office in a daze and smashed into Bill.

"All done Harry?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah" was Harry's short answer.

"Good let's go back. Healer Hellscream gave me the required potions that you'll have to take every day so you'll grow taller and healthy." said Madam Pomfrey and with they went out of Gringotts to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

"Now off you go Harry, lunch would be starting any minute now. Come back again tonight after the reading, you'll be spending the next few nights in here." said Madam Pomfrey.

And with that Harry and Bill went on their way towards the Great Hall for Lunch both lost in thoughts wondering about the important discoveries they made.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

**Just to make something clear:**

1) About those who are saying that Hermione knows a bit too much and even then did not act on them, I admit it was an error on my part. I didn't focus too much on it. But instead of changing the whole story just assume that sometimes Hermione would get a faint feeling about all those things she suspected about Harry but those feelings were never strong enough to act on them. Then again, Harry guards his secrets well, too well I would say. So, there would not be a very good chance for Hermione to find the truth directly from Harry.

2) I got a wicked idea of pairing Draco with Cho. I paired him with Cho because since it's just been 2-3 days since Cedric died, she hasn't turned her head towards Harry. So, obviously she is single and needs comfort. And Draco is another such case. You've seen evil Draco, Blind-follower Draco, Dark Draco but what I present is somewhat Abused Draco (less than Harry) with evil Lucius Malfoy and suffering Narcissa Malfoy. I think Cho and Draco will be perfect for this story.

3) Why I portrayed the Goblins as such in the chapter? – I really wanted to make the goblins evil but then Fleur wants to work at Gringotts and I could not find any other job suitable for Fleur. So, I had to make goblins as neutral.

4) Are goblins siding with Harry? – No, the goblins treated Harry kindly because he treated them the same but at the same time the goblins in general don't trust humans. So while they were helpful to Harry they would not go all way out to help Harry. So, they may remain neutral out of respect for Harry.

5) I know the title is named as The Gringotts Trip but please bear with me. Since the update was late i decided to combine two chapters. I would like to change the name of the chapter but since i already disclosed it previous chapter, i'm not going to change it.

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to review**. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

**Next chapter – 5 – ****THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	6. The Keeper Of The Keys

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and as such the story is not being used for making money. The original/actual story (which is in bold) is written by J.K. Rowlings and as such she owns the rights to the 'Harry Potter' series.**

**Decided Pairings:**

Harry/Fleur

Neville/Susan

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Luna

Sirius/Amelia

Dean/Ginny

Draco/Cho

Hermione/Blaise

**Something to make clear:**

1) Someone asked about Victor and where is he. Victor is just a minor character in this story. Yes he did go to ball with Hermione but he has no interest in him as a girlfriend and also he will stay up to fourth book to find out who cursed him as stated before. He is not a compassionate man in this fic. He has no interest how Harry is treated and while he feels sorry for him it did not concern him or so he says.

2) No, this fic will be Harry/Fleur only. Hermione will not be Harry in this story and neither will any other girl.

**T**hank you for your overwhelming support for my story and sorry for the delay in uploading the chapter.

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

And don't forget to **REVIEW **my chapters be it a suggestion, question or pointing out my mistakes.

**Original** –the original book content

"Review" – conversation

'Review' –thoughts

_**Review **_– edited story

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**

Harry walked in the Great Hall along with Bill amongst the whispers once again. More than half of the girl's population was confused whether to ogle Harry or Bill, Bill in his Curse Breaker Uniform and Harry without glasses looking far healthier and somewhat taller. Harry's posture was somewhat dull but his eyes were sparking with an unknown emotion. His muscles were aching but he was feeling very lighter for once in his life as if a great burden has been removed. His eyes sought out Fleur who was already looking towards him. As their eyes met, both experienced lightening traveling through them and what was a moment turned into a millennium long trance. Harry woke up from the trance by Hermione's voice.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked towards Hermione wondering when he got here. One moment he was standing staring into Fleur's wonderful eyes and the next moment sitting beside Fleur (again).

"My body is aching but I'm feeling a lot lighter as if a great weight had been lifted from me," answered Harry honestly.

"But what happened exactly? Your hair and body looks like its glowing dimly but glowing nonetheless," questioned Hermione.

"Oh! I found out I'm a Metamorphmagus. Wait a minute I'll get it under control," answered Harry. He concentrated on his body and hairs to get them stop glowing. He did not want to reveal that he is a Metamorphmagus to everyone yet.

"But you cannot tell anybody about it," said Harry seriously.

Good thing he was surrounded by Hermione, Fleur and Twins only. As of that moment most of the students started filling into the Great Hall. Dumbledore got up from his seat.

"Eat your breakfast quickly we will start with the reading when the ministry people had arrived," said Dumbledore and promptly sat down eating breakfast.

Others also started following Dumbledore's example and started eating. Harry and the group also started eating.

"So what else happened at Gringotts?" asked a curious Fred or was it George?

"I'll tell you about it later. Too many ears right now…" trailed off Harry glancing all around the Great Hall. Everyone nodded and started eating.

"Are you really all right, 'Arry," whispered Fleur in Harry's ear.

"Just have a sore body only that's all," Harry whispered back.

Fleur smiled and subconsciously started rubbing his shoulders to ease the tension. She was brought back in reality by Harry's sound of a moan. She became red in face as she realized that Hermione and the twins were grinning like a Cheshire cat at them but she did not stop rubbing. All of them were distracted momentarily when the gates of Great Hall opened and the ministry people walked inside Fudge leading them. It was now time to start with the reading.

**(After everyone was settled)**

"So, who will read?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will if there is no problem" replied Remus sitting with the Gryffindors. At Dumbledore's nod he levitated the book towards him and then started reading.

"**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**" started Remus.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"He does sound stupid like all muggles," commented someone in Slytherin.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands**

"Has he gone mad? Keeping a rifle with him and here I was hoping against chance that package doesn't contain a gun. That's irresponsible of the authorities to issue him a gun," yelled Hermione.

"Calm Down Mione. And I'm sure that rifle is illegal and not licensed by the government," soothed Harry.

"What's the big deal about this gun or Rifle?" asked a pureblood a year older from them.

"It's a muggle firearm capable of killing man. It fires projectiles at great speeds and can pass through a normal shield charm as if it is nothing," lectured Hermione.

**- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

Fred and George looked at each other and their arms and then said simultaneously, "So am I".

"Shut up! It just means that he has a weapon and is ready to strike," explained Hermione.

**There was a pause. Then –**

"**SMASH!" **said Remus loudly and added sheepishly, "Sorry! Just couldn't resist".

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

Some younger year students looked scared.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Hagrid" cheered many students who liked him. Hagrid just blushed and smiled. Dumbledore was smiling faintly too.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame.**

"Only you Hagrid," said McGonagall and shook her head fondly.

**The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

"Go Hagrid" yelled the twins.

Many people were laughing. Hagrid was like that always able to reduce the tension.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"That's not far from truth," giggled Harry and unlike before this was a true laugh.

Hagrid received claps and whistles from the students. Even few Slytherins were nodding approvingly.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

Harry smiled and waved at Hagrid. Hagrid was his first friend after all.

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"First time I heard that but not for the last time," commented Harry. He could never get tired of hearing this.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Appropriately done," said Professor Sprout and nodded in approval. She didn't like the sound of that man neither the fact that Harry was near him for most of the time before coming to Hogwarts.

"Thank God the Rifle's gone," said Hermione with a sigh.

"You are being overly dramatic, Hermione," replied Harry and winced when Hermione slapped him on his head.

"Damn women, you are becoming violent," commented Harry rubbing his head while Hermione just glared.

Ron watched this from afar seething from jealousy and a little longing.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

Angelina and Katie let out a scream as their goblet suddenly turned into an overly large mouse which Remus banished. Molly started berating the twins for another prank. The twins vehemently denied their hand in the prank but no one believed them well almost no one. Fleur had heard Harry's small sound of 'Oops' and was looking at him pointedly. When Harry sheepishly nodded, Fleur squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point,**

Many students wrinkled their noses.

**but it'll taste all right."**

"How did it taste Harry?" asked an excited Collin.

"Dunno never got to taste it Collin. Sorry Hagrid," replied Harry back with a sigh. 'That kid is always on sugar high.'

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"Thanks Hagrid, it was my first birthday cake even if I could not eat it," said Harry.

Many people smiled at Hagrid's compassion but frowned hearing that the Dursley's never let him have a birthday cake.

Hagrid just waved him off.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Be polite Harry. Where are your manners?" admonished Hermione.

"Relax Hermione. I was overwhelmed," replied Harry.

'A potter with manners, which is just plain impossible' thought Snape glaring at Harry.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"But zat won't answer 'Is question since he does not know about 'Ogwarts no," said Fleur.

"It didn't" confirmed Harry.

Hagrid looked somewhat uncomfortable.

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"Ouch" was heard throughout the Great Hall by those who were already the recipient of the same 'ArmShake'.

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"Hagrid" said McGonagall, Molly, Sprout and Pomfrey at the same time.

"You don't drink in the presence of children especially James's son. You know what happened in his fifth year Hogsmeade week," said Pomfrey chiding Hagrid.

"What happened in Hogsmeade?" asked a curious Harry.

"Oh! Your dad was itching to try Firewhiskey. So, he bribed an elderly man to bring a bottle of Firewhiskey for him. After drinking the whole bottle you dad was on sky high. He climbed upon a table and started sprouting his love for Lily and the best thing was that he climbed on Lily's table. He then promptly vomited on Lily and then passed out on the table. Fortunately not many students were present and this incident was kept in low profile," explained Remus.

Harry just absorbed the information hungrily.

Remus then continued with the reading after everyone had stopped laughing.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"Aurors arrest that man for illegal use of magic," shrieked Umbridge pointing towards Hagrid.

"It has been proven that Hagrid was convicted for a crime he did not commit so his use of magic is of no consequence and he should be provided with a new wand and should be reimbursed," declared Dumbledore.

Fudge agreed silently with Dumbledore and glared harshly at Umbridge who looked like she had swallowed a sour lemon.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight,**

Some sniggers were heard from the students who disliked the half-giant very much.

**and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid**

"That's a lot of things," said Dennis in awe.

"How many pockets do you have Hagrid?" asked Lee Jordon.

"Lots" answered Harry while "Dunno, never counted myself" was Hagrid's reply.

"As if he can count," said Pansy nastily.

**that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"Hagrid" admonished Pomfrey.

"Sorry" replied the half-giant blushing.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker,**

Ron's stomach grumbled at the mention of this and he blushed as all of the attention was shifted towards him.

**Dudley fidgeted a little.**

"Oh the baby whale is hungry," mocked Fred.

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"As if Hagrid is going to give him something," commented George.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"Way to go Hagrid" cheered Ginny and twins.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"This is more appropriate Harry," said Hermione nodding approvingly.

"Understood, your highness," replied Harry with a mock bow.

Hermione did the mature thing by sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"Want to tongue kiss him, Hermione," said George with an evil smirk.

Hermione and Harry blushed at the implied meaning while Fleur coughed.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**"Er - no," said Harry.**

"This is not going to end well – for Dursley's that is," commented George.

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"Harry stop apologizing when you are not responsible or for things not under your control," Hermione chided gently.

"I know Hermione but at that time I really thought that everything was my fault," replied Harry in soft voice before frowning.

'Why it is easier to talk about these things now of all times' thought Harry.

The mood in Great Hall had become somber hearing Harry's reply. Even the normally loud twins were quite and had no joke to regain the mood. Remus started reading again to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

**"Sony?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

"Uh-huh" said Harry before covering his ears. Hermione and Fleur taking a page from Harry's book followed him before

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. **

Many people winced and rubbed their ears. McGonagall chastised Remus for shouting out (very) loud.

"Minerva this was written in capital letters so it is meant to be shouted," said Remus hiding a grin.

**"Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"Thanks for making me feel like a complete idiot, Hagrid," said Harry sarcastically.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

Fleur just shook her head. Harry did sound cute saying that.

'Harry… cute… why am I thinking such things' Fleur shook her head again to clear the thoughts.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

Remus looked down. He had failed Harry; he should have entered the magical world with full knowledge of it.

Snuffles too whined in misery.

(Dumbledore and Amelia Bones had approached Fudge today with proof of Sirius's innocence and Sirius was to be pardoned tomorrow in a full Wizengamot session.)

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"I've would have been scared," Neville mumbled. Some 1st year students nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Hagrid won't hurt a fly" reassured Bill.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"Isn't that a spell," asked Terry Boot.

"No, I don't think so," replied Padma thoughtfully.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Don't want to," grumbled Harry.

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"Of course he knows who he is. He is the noble and scrawny git of Gryffindor – The Harry Potter," said the twins dramatically.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"Was it missing in the first place?" asked a curious Colin.

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"As if that would mean anything to Hagrid," scoffed George.

"Oh it might work uglier brother of mine, he is forbidding HAGRID after all," said Fred with a fake serious voice.

Both of them then cracked up laughing. Even Harry was struggling not to laugh. McGonagall on the other end was at the end of her patience but bit her tongue in favor of Harry's laugh.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"That you are a prat," said George in a sagely voice.

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Oh quit with the drama," scoffed Susan.

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry – yer' a wizard."**

"OK, that would have been awkward," said Fleur.

"It was," replied Harry.

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"- a what?" gasped Harry.**

"Nice reaction Harry," said Fred while George acted the part of Harry's reaction.

"Oh shut it you too. Don't worry my reaction and I'll bet most of the muggleborns would have been almost same as yours," said Hermione.

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"It's about time you receive your letter," said Bill and many people nodded to his words.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

"He has nearly as long as a title as you do, Harry," commented Ginny in her fan girl mode.

Harry just grumbled and glared at her. He did not wanted any titles in the first place. Ginny ducked her head at his glare not knowing what did she to do to receive such a treatment from her hero.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Merlin Harry, you have been just told that you are a wizard and you ask about the owl," laughed George.

"Maybe it's because I've always known at a subconscious level that magic, witches and wizards existed. And the rest did make sense to me," said Harry with a thoughtful look.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

"Poor ow,l" commented Hannah.

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"It's really difficult to read Hagrid's writing even if it has right side up," said McGonagall with a sigh.

"Maybe you should invert it before reading," suggested Harry cheekily to which McGonagall bit back a groan.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.**

**Hagrid**

"You should have mentioned about the miserable living conditions or the fact that he basically looked like a stick or his poor excuse of relatives; anything would have done Hagrid," said Flitwick.

Hagrid looked down in shame. He was so excited to meet Harry that he didn't look over him as he was supposed to.

"I told you while Hagrid's heart is in the right place, he isn't suitable for these kinds of job," McGonagall said to Dumbledore in a whisper.

Dumbledore again nodded. He couldn't believe that he was that blind. He was truly lost in his schedule and managing his multiple posts that he had become narrow minded believing he was right always. These books had opened his eyes. Perhaps, he mused, it's time for a vacation.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm.**

"That poor owl thrown out of the window in the storm…" said Charlie.

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"I didn't know you eat flies Harry. But don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little secret," commented Fred.

Harry just blushed.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

"As if Hagrid's going to allow that," said Hermione while many snorted.

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, **_**always**_** interested **_**in learning**_**.**

"Uh-huh" was all Harry said noticing the glint in Hermione's eyes.

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"I think this term 'muggle' sounds racist to me. Who invented it anyway?" asked Harry.

"I'm not quite sure about it Mr. Potter. Maybe someone will like to research for extra credit. But yes I quite agree, it does sound somewhat racist. Any ideas then," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"May I Professor?" asked Fleur. The headmaster nodded in consent.

"In France we call them non-magicals while in America they are called mundane population. They do not sound racist at all," said Fleur.

"Yes, it's definitely to ponder upon," replied Dumbledore.

'Who cares about those filthy muggles and what they are called. They can die for all I care. I'll have to do something about it' thought Umbridge.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"You can't stamp out magic out of someone," said Dumbledore in a chilling tone tinted with sadness and anger.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"That was Lily's last accidental magic," said McGonagall.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**

Harry shrunk hearing the word 'FREAK' but was stopped by Fleur who took his hand and squeezed it in comfort.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"Looks like the king of drama is jealous," mocked Hermione.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

All people bar some were horrified. Enemy or not no one even deserve to know the truth in the way Harry did. Fleur, Hermione and Molly had gone totally white and tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"That's 'ow you found out they died," whispered Fleur sad for the boy no man she had come to lo… admire.

"Yeah" Harry replied in a voice devoid of all emotions. It was still a painful memory for Harry. Fleur hugged him sideways and tucked him under her arms offering as much comfort she can.

'Damn! That potter boy and that slut broke free again. I'll have to obliviate them again' thought the nasty potions master.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

Many voices called for the Dursley's blood.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"Well I certainly hate that. Everyone knew my name before I had," mumbled Harry.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"Don't be mad Harry but that would have been pretty funny," commented Fred trying to lighten the mood.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who? "**

"Who" said George.

"Who" said Fred.

"Who" said Lee.

"Who" said Remus.

"Who" said Hagrid confused.

Sniggers could be heard throughout the hall.

"Stop it and read further Remus. This is giving me a migraine," said McGonagall rubbing her head.

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"Then how does everybody knows his name?" asked Harry.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry? The Harry we know didn't ask intelligent questions," said Hermione.

"Nothing much just freed him," said Harry mysteriously refusing to reveal anymore.

"Some old books have his name mentioned and then parents tell their children when they are old enough," commented Blaise from Slytherin.

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort."**

Some students shrieked in terror hearing Voldemort's name.

"That's impressive Mr. Potter even I had not been able to make say Voldemort's name," commented Dumbledore.

More shrieking was followed at this.

"Cowards" spat Harry. The Great Hall was stunned beyond belief hearing this.

"Pathetic really, all of you are scared of a name that has been dead for 13 years. What will you do now that he has a new body? You are only giving him power over yourselves. If you all people would have united to oppose him, he wouldn't last a day and so many families would not have been destroyed. My family was one of them – you hear – my family was one of them," said Harry in a voice of anguish.

Fleur held him closely hugging him, Hermione too tried to wrap him in an embrace. Padfoot seeing his godson's sadness climbed on him and licked his cheek in comfort. Remus started reading to skip the uncomfortable silence.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

Remus winced as read this. He knew that because of Voldemort's reign of terror it was difficult to trust even your brother. He would know as even the marauders were suspicious of each other; he more than anyone because he was a werewolf.

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"Lily and James would never have joined the dark side," commented Amelia.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

Many people looked at Harry sadly. He was so young when he lost his family.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then.**

Dumbledore looked pointedly at Snape who pretended not to see him.

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons,**

Gasps were heard throughout the hall.

**the Bones,**

Amelia Bones sucked in a sharp breath while Susan looked ready to cry.

**the Prewetts – **

This time it was the Weasley's that sniffed.

**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

'Oh how I regret being the only one to survive' thought Harry dejectedly.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"You remember that Harry" said an astonished Hermione.

"I often dreamt of it but not the complete dream. That was the first time I heard any sound in my dream" said Harry with a sigh.

"That's what you see when the Dementors are near isn't it Harry," asked a horrified Hermione.

"More now" whispered Harry.

Many people listened in horror. This sent chills into spines of many students even Slytherin. They may not like Potter but this was a fate even they wouldn't condemn to anybody.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

Dumbledore again sighed at his mistake.

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

Harry flinched again and this time it was felt by Fleur who was holding him. She wondered what kind of things did happen under that house to get such a reaction from Harry. Pomfrey and Dumbledore didn't miss the flinch as well and were wondering the same thing. Fred and George were busy making plans for Dursleys.

**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion**

"NO IT WOULD NOT," yelled McGonagall of all people. James and Lily were her favorite students.

'It was good thing that Potter died, but my precious little Lily should not have died' thought Snape taking pleasure in Potter's Death.

**- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

Growls were heard throughout the Hall.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.**

Those who knew about Hagrid's umbrella got a smirk on their faces.

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"As if the whale knows the meaning of courage," scoffed Hermione.

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

Harry ignored the pointed looks that were shot in his way and replied calmly.

"I was just being considerate to Hagrid and I needed more information on that."

"How very Slytherin of you," said Draco Malfoy without his usual sneer.

'Oh shit! I forgot about the sorting. How will they react hearing I could be in Slytherin' thought Harry.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"You knew he was alive, Dumbledore," stated Amelia.

"I suspected it of course. But no one would have believed me without a proof and I didn't had any," replied Dumbledore.

His answer seemed to satisfy Amelia.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"A bit slow there Harry," said Bill with a smirk.

"It does not work that way Harry," said Hermione.

"I know that know," replied Harry his cheeks tingeing pink.

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"See, you are a wizard Harry," said Fred in a strange Dumbledore's voice.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Sadly" blurted Harry.

Draco looked up and as nodded as if confirming something he already knew. His eyes met that of Cho Chang and smiled a small smile at her which she returned.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Danger alert" chorused twins.

"You just don't insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid if you know what's good for you," commented Remus.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

"See now I told you that you were spot on," said a laughing Harry.

Fleur did not bother responding as she was laughing so hard along with all the students. Even McGonagall was chuckling.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"Hagrid that was brilliant," said the twins.

Even Molly agreed whole heartedly.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"He won't tell Harry, believe me Harry, we have tried," said Bill and Charlie nodded in agreement.

Harry and Hermione shared a smirk.

"You know something that we don't," stated the twins.

Harry and Hermione refused to elaborate further. No one looked to Ron to get something out of him. He once again was hit by a spasm of anger and regret.

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Harry, don't be nosy," scolded Hermione and Molly.

"I can't help it, it is in the genes," replied Harry.

"In the what?" asked many purebloods.

"Never mind," said Harry with a sigh.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Why would it wriggle" asked a frightened Dennis.

"You don't want to know" deadpanned Harry.

"That's the end, who is going to read next" said Remus.

"I will" said Percy.

* * *

Next chapter – Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

If you have any questions or doubt about the story **PM **me or leave a **REVIEW.**

And please keep rolling the reviews it tells me if I am going in the right direction.

And please forgive me for any mistakes in story. Next chapter should be after 13th Feb (if possible).

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


End file.
